IDILIO
by Bohemiann
Summary: Viajando con sus amigos, Amelia vive una experiencia bastante intensa y muy pero muy ilustrativa que hará que en ella afloren sensaciones y deseos nunca antes experimentados, inevitablemente el receptor de esta vorágine de nuevas emociones será su gran amigo, ¿Qué sucederá con su amistad y los sentimientos que los unen una vez que ambos hayan decidido traspasar el limite?
1. Una vez más a tu lado

Descargo de responsabilidad:Slayers y sus personajes no me pertenecen Ajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi son sus dueños, les tengo envidia sí, pero no pretendo lucrar de ninguna forma solo escribo para entretenimiento mío y de los fans.

Advertencias: Me tome muchas libertades al escribir este fic así como fue inevitable recurrir a ciertos clichés establecidos por los mismos escritores, está clasificado M por muy importantes razones, si no eres **mayor de 18 años** no lo leas, si no te gusta el limón y te aburre el romance, no lo leas, si no te inclinas por ZxA pues no lo leas. Bueno ahora; la historia.

**IDILIO**

**Capitulo 1**

El movimiento titilante de las llamas se reflejaba en el gris de sus pupilas, sin prestar atención realmente las observaba en silencio, una vez más sus pensamientos lo habían acorralado, se cuestionaba así mismo, ¿en qué momento se había permitido llegar tan lejos?, mas él lo sabía, si bien ahora se sentía culpable de un momento a otro este sentimiento desaparecería sin más, desvió la vista hacia la chica que dormía acostada en el suelo acurrucada y envuelta con las mantas, su sueño era profundo él sabía que debía estar muy cansada a raíz del agotador trayecto, subir aquella montaña tan empinada no había sido cosa fácil, sobre todo porque aquel resulto ser uno de esos malditos lugares protegidos en los que no se podía usar la magia, en fin no permanecerían mucho tiempo ahí , lo que vinieron a buscar seguramente se encontraba en una de las cuevas que divisaron más arriba a las que no pudieron llegar debido a la repentina tormenta que se desatado cuando estaban a la mitad del camino. Se puso de pie y camino hacia la entrada de la cueva la ventisca soplaba con violencia avanzó unos pasos hacia el exterior, el fuerte viento ondeaba su capa y se estrellaba en su pétrea piel. Cerró sus ojos y permaneció contra el viento por un largo instante. Una vez más su mente divagando en sus mismas interrogantes, ¿por qué lo hacían?, como siempre sucedía no pudo obtener de él mismo una respuesta satisfactoria y definitiva, volteo hacia el interior de la cueva y sintió ganas de estar a su lado, se maldijo a sí mismo por esto, odiaba sentir aquella necesidad que de pronto se apoderaba de él. Como si de un hechizo de control se tratase se encontró a si mismo caminando hacia ella, se detuvo al llegar a su lado, a sus pies la muchacha dormía pasiblemente, sintió envidia por esto, ojala él pudiera dormir con tal abandono de sí mismo ¿Por qué ella dormía tan tranquila y él no?, se rio de sí mismo ante tal pensamiento, con cuidado se sentó en el suelo a la espalda de ella y se inclino un poco para observar su rostro, pero no la veía del todo, así que la tomo por el hombro y la volteo, fue algo brusco al hacerlo, aun así ella no despertó, apoyo su brazo en el suelo a la altura de su rostro y se dedico a observarla durante un largo momento, dormida se veía hermosa su cabello negro, sus largas pestañas, sus labios levemente separados, su piel blanca y suave, acaricio suavemente su mejilla y sostuvo el rostro de ella por el mentón, se inclino como si fuera a besarla pero se detuvo a centímetros de su boca, cerro sus ojos y permaneció así igualando su respiración con la de ella, respirando su mismo aire, abrió los ojos y sonrió con ternura se acerco a su cuello aspirando profundamente el aroma de su blanca piel.

– Despierta–Susurro en sus oídos.

Pero el sueño de la muchacha era pesado y profundo, la miro nuevamente al rostro, de un tirón quito la manta que la cubría, el cuerpo de la chica se sobresalto pero ella no despertó, él recorrió su cuerpo primero con su mirada e inmediatamente después con sus dedos, empezando por su rostro bajando por su cuello dibujando el contorno de sus pechos bajo su ropa y continuo tallando con su mano las curvas de sus caderas, bajo por sus muslos hasta llegar a su rodilla y regreso el camino rosando con la punta de sus dedos, entonces se detuvo al llegar a su centro, quito la mano cerrándola y volvió a mirarla al rostro.

–Despierta– Lo que antes fuera un susurro ahora pareció una orden, pero ella no reacciono.

Continúo observándola esta vez sin expresión, enarco una ceja irguiéndose sobre sus rodillas y con lentos movimientos soltó la correa que sostenía su espada la que arrojo a un costado, sin quitar su mirada de ella. Continuo con el cinturón el que tiro al lado de su espada, y se inclino sobre ella apoyando ambas manos a los costados de su cabeza, ¿en qué momento su cercanía se había vuelto una especie de tortura? un pequeño temblor en sus labios, si eso era ella para él ¿Por qué él tenía que desearla de esa forma?, desear tenerla a cada instante si fuera posible, y escarbar en ella con desesperación buscando algo que aun no podía conseguir, algo que ni él mismo sabía que era, ¿ y por qué demonios él no lo evito cuando aún estaba a tiempo?. Se dejo llevar, se perdió en el reflejo de sus brillantes ojos azules y su hermoso rostro sonrojado por el éxtasis, éxtasis que lo envolvió también a él, y ahora estaba nuevamente frente a ella, acechándola como fiera que está a punto de atacar a una presa indefensa, aquello nunca debió ser, y otra vez las dudas y otra vez el deseo cual círculo vicioso del que ya no podía librarse, las cosas debieron quedarse como eran antes, cuando solo los unía su amistad, una noble y desinteresada amistad un maravilloso sentimiento desvirtuado en pos de la lujuria.

–Despierta– siseo con insistencia.

Sólo la respiración incesante y profunda como respuesta.

–Mejor…continúa durmiendo–musito cínicamente.

MESES ATRAS

Zelgadiss prácticamente acababa de regresar a Seillune recorría a paso seguro las calles de la atribulada ciudad, su destino; el palacio real, ya era costumbre después de viajar por un tiempo solo, regresar a ese lugar siempre, posiblemente porque de alguna manera lo sentía como su hogar y sabia que sería bienvenido. En el transcurso de su andar y sin importar lo mucho que él intentara cubrirse lo cierto era que su porte, su erguida forma de caminar en movimientos perfectamente coordinados, el aire de misterio que le rodeaba llamaban siempre la atención de cuanta gente se cruzara en su camino, él, que parecía ser el único en no notarlo se limitaba a continuar su paso permaneciendo con la vista al frente ignorando a todos y a todo.

– ¡Zelgadis san!– el grito a sus espaldas y unos brazos rodeándolo por la espalda lo sacaron de su eje.

–¡¿Uh?!– manteniendo el equilibrio, Zelgadis volteo el rostro hacia la dueña de aquella voz que él perfectamente reconoció.

–Amelia no te cuelgues de mi– la apartó con suavidad.

–Llegaste en el momento perfecto Zelgadis san. ¡Vámonos ya!–

Amelia sonreía ampliamente y lo tomo de la mano jalándolo en dirección contraria al Palacio de Seillune, sin siquiera esperar que él le devolviera el saludo.

–Pe…pero espera– volteo confundido mirando el palacio –Amelia que haces, y cómo que vamos, a… adonde?

–Pero que pregunta Zelgadis san, por supuesto que a ¡sembrar la justicia por el mundo¡

Amelia continúo su paso tirando de él.

–¿Que es lo que sucede Amelia?– freno tirando de ella – ¡para ya! explícame que es lo que sucede niña.

–E…– Amelia miro a un costado como quien inventa una mentira y Zelgadis se cruzo de brazos levantando una ceja –Hay es que… el, sí veras…he estado mucho tiempo en palacio, trabajo mucho ¿sabes?, pero estoy cansada de todo eso y…

–¿y?– Él suspiro –estas huyendo de tus responsabilidades, no te das cuenta que a estas alturas esa es una actitud bastante infant…

–Si lo sé, lo sé, pero es que…

–¿Qué?– Zelgadis se ponía impaciente.

–Bu… bueno yo creo que la justicia no ha sido correctamente impartida aun– Zelgadis rodo los ojos y Amelia había tomado su pose de discurso de justicia y el brillo en sus ojos ya estaba encendido –ciertamente en el palacio yo hago mucho, pero nunca será igual que lidiar con la injusticia frente a frente hay mucha gente que sufre y no tiene forma de defenderse por sí sola y Yo Amelia Will Tesla….

Zelgadis se sujetaba la cabeza lamentando haber preguntado. Cuando de pronto reparo en la ropa que ella llevaba puesta, era el tradicional traje que ella usaba cuando viajaba y también parecía llevar algo de víveres, entonces ella ya había partido desde el palacio y que se encontraran fue solo una coincidencia, probablemente si él se hubiera demorado un poco mas no se habría topado con ella.

–Y pensabas viajar tú sola– afirmo con una mirada inquisitiva y cierto tono de reprensión en su voz.

–E, bueno si pero…! ahora estás tú¡– y se colgó nuevamente del brazo de Zelgadis arrastrándolo nuevamente con rumbo a quien sabe dónde.

Zelgadis suspiro resignado, por supuesto que no iba a dejar que esa alocada chica viajara sola, aunque estaba consciente de que ella perfectamente podía defenderse por su propia cuenta, el instinto protector que él tenía hacia ella estaba tan arraigado en su ser que ya casi era parte de su naturaleza, habían permanecido juntos tanto tiempo que las únicas veces en que él se alejaba de ella era cuando la dejaba bajo la protección y resguardo de Seillune.

–Te he dicho antes que no me gusta que me arrastres…

Dos semanas habían transcurrido desde que dejaron Seillune, por supuesto Amelia había aprovechado cualquier oportunidad de sembrar la justicia a su modo, en la mayoría de los casos era ella quien inconscientemente en su afán justiciero terminaba provocando a bandidos y mercenarios que según ella ocultaban siniestras intenciones tan oscuras como sus vestimentas, los aludidos reaccionaban de una forma nada amigable y entonces lo inevitable; terminaban recibiendo una paliza por parte de Amelia o de Zelgadis, pese a esto se podía decir que hasta el momento su viaje se desarrollaba en forma tranquila.

–Zelgadis san hay mas pescado por si quieres– le ofreció una vara con un pez ensartado.

–No Amelia gracias, ya comí suficiente.

–Está bien me lo comeré yo– ella sonrió ampliamente –aun tengo hambre– le guiño un ojo.

–Bueno- se encogió de hombros- –Tendremos que quedarnos aquí se está haciendo de noche–dijo recorriendo con la vista el lugar rocoso, –estamos cerca del rio– parecía un lugar apropiado para dormir.

–Por mí no hay problema, y ya que me toca a mí, iré a buscar leña– Amelia se levanto alejándose del lugar en la penumbra pues ya estaba anocheciendo.

–Ten cuidado– En realidad lo dijo mas por costumbre que por autentica preocupación.

–¡De acuerdo!– Ella también respondió por inercia.

La noche llego con prontitud, no había luna llena por lo tanto era una noche oscura sólo el sonido de los animales nocturnos se podía percibir en el ambiente. Amelia y Zelgadis guardaban silencio observando las llamas como único espectáculo a disposición, por largos e interminables minutos permanecieron así, sin embargo ninguno de los dos parecía estar incomodo, todo lo contrario ambos se veían relajados y tranquilos cada uno en su propio pensamiento, por lo general era Amelia la que hablaba sin parar de cualquier tema que se le viniese a la cabeza, Zelgadis simplemente se dedicaba a escucharla y respondía con simples monosílabos y a veces acoplándose a la charla, pero otras veces como ahora Amelia también parecía disfrutar del silencio. De forma distraída Amelia tomo una piedrita y la arrojo cerca de la hoguera, después tomo otra y la arrojo al lado de la primera y repitió la acción cuatro veces más, con las piedritas juntas tomo una sexta se inclino hacia adelante y se arrastro un poco hacia atrás , puso la piedrita a su frente y la empujo hacia las otras piedras en un improvisado juego de canicas, la piedra salió disparada con fuerza y traspaso la hoguera, Amelia busco otra piedrita y esta vez la piedra se perdió entre las llamas, la tercera piedrita paso rosando a las otras pero no las toco, ciertamente intentaba atinarle al montículo de piedritas que había armado primero, la cuarta quedo a un costado de estas, y luego la quinta , y la sexta y la séptima…, su puntería no parecía estar en la mejor de las formas, cogió la decimoquinta piedrita y se concentro por un largo instante, sonrió y disparó, la piedra paso por encima de las otras refugiándose en el fuego.

– ¡Ah!– Grito con frustración arrojando un puñado de tierra sobre las piedras.

La suave risa de Zelgadis no se dejo esperar había estado atento al espontaneo juego de Amelia, y su rabieta final le divirtió.

–Hazlo tú, si te divierte tanto– lo reto cruzándose de brazos y deformando su hermoso rostro con una mueca.

Zelgadis no respondió solo miro hacia sus costados buscando algo, tomo una piedra pequeña, la puso en el suelo, él no se inclino de la forma en que lo había hecho Amelia solo copio la posición de sus dedos, él tenía desventaja pues estaba más lejos de su objetivo, aun así disparo sin hacer mayor ceremonia y la piedra se estrello en el medio de las piedras juntas esparciéndolas hacia los lados.

–!Huy¡– Amelia se tiro al suelo de espaldas haciendo un puchero con la boca "pero yo te gano en el ajedrez" murmuro para sí misma.

El silencio nuevamente reino en el improvisado campamento, Amelia acostada en el suelo sintió que el sueño la invadía, miro hacia Zelgadis quien había vuelto su atención a la hoguera.

–¿Te parece si yo hago la guardia después?– Pregunto soñolienta.

–Supongo que no tengo opción– Respondió él sin mirarla.

Amelia le sonrió y se entrego a los acogedores brazos de Morfeo, ni siquiera se preocupo por cubrirse con algo.

Cuando despertó aun era de noche, intuyo que por lo menos debía haber dormido unas seis horas, y con eso le bastó sentía sus energías recuperadas, se dio cuenta que estaba cubierta con una manta y sonrió, busco a Zelgadis con la vista y lo vio apoyado mas allá en una roca, parecía estar dormido.

–¿Zelgadis san?

Como el no respondió ella se acerco, llego a su lado y se inclino mirándolo al rostro tenía los ojos cerrados y no se movía, Amelia sacudió su mano en frente de su rostro.

–Eh Zel…

–Estoy despierto Amelia– respondió sin abrir los ojos.

–¿Entonces por qué no me respondiste?

–No lo sé– abrió los ojos y la miro –sólo pensaba y…

–Te estabas quedando dormido– afirmó ella divertida –bueno ya puedes descansar Zelgadis– continuo rápidamente sin esperar a que él respondiera –yo continuare haciendo guardia.

–Está bien pero me quedare aquí– respondió como siempre impasible.

–Como quieras, te despertare para el desayuno.

Amelia se incorporo y se dirigió hacia la hoguera a la que echo más leña, se sentó y miro a su alrededor, todo se veía oscuro, levanto sus brazos con pereza y estiro su cuerpo, lanzo un suspiro, en ese momento se sentía feliz de estar lejos de Seillune, los últimos días en el reino habían sido particularmente estresantes para ella por lo que había decidido que lo mejor era salir nuevamente de ahí, y esta vez había tenido la suerte de encontrarse con Zelgadis, miro hacia donde descansaba su compañero y se sintió feliz de poder viajar con él una vez más. Tal vez este sería el último viaje sin rumbo que podría emprender a su lado, sin siquiera sospechar lo mucho que cambiaria en ese viaje la relación entre ambos; decidió que disfrutaría al máximo de lo que parecían los últimos atisbos de libertad auto concedida.

**Próximo capítulo:** Una oferta tentadora.

**N/A:** Ahí va el primer capítulo de mi primer fic, por favor ténganlo en cuenta, y me disculpo por los errores de ortografía que se me pudieron haber pasado pues irónicamente aunque me encanta leer tengo una muy pésima ortografía, mi memoria visual parece estar de vacaciones permanentes, debí haber publicado el fic hace un año cuando comencé a escribirlo pero en ese entonces no tenía la certeza de que lo terminaría no por falta de ganas sino de tiempo, pero tengo la historia prácticamente terminada solo me falta pulirla, dividirla en capítulos, separar diálogos de la narración, etc así que tengo la certeza de que sí podre publicarla completa. Los comentarios siempre serán bienvenidos hasta la próxima.


	2. Una oferta tentadora

Descargo de responsabilidad:Slayers y sus personajes no me pertenecen Ajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi son sus dueños, tal vez yo lo sea algún día siempre y cuando gane alguna lotería que me permita viajar a Japon y regatearles los derechos…hasta entonces no pretendo lucrar de ninguna forma solo escribo para entretenimiento mío y de los fans.

Advertencias: Me tome muchas libertades al escribir este fic así como fue inevitable recurrir a ciertos clichés establecidos por los mismos escritores, está clasificado M por muy importantes razones, si no eres **mayor de 18 años** no lo leas, si no te gusta el limón y te aburre el romance, no lo leas, si no te inclinas por ZxA pues no lo leas.

**Capitulo 2**

**Una oferta tentadora**

Dos meses habían pasado desde que dejaron Seillune, encontrándose ahora en la Alianza de los Estados costeros por rumores se habían enterado que Lina y Gaurry se encontraban en las cercanías Keln, en realidad nadie había mencionado sus nombres, pero la descripción de una terrible mujer, ambiciosa y arrogante que sembraba la destrucción a su paso y que tenía como guardián a un habilidoso espadachín rubio que de seguro estaba bajo el control mental de la hechicera pues actuaba como un tarado, les convencieron de que podría tratarse de ellos. De haber estado en una misión oficial probablemente Amelia habría hecho todo lo posible para evitar encontrarse con Lina. Pero como este no era el caso, se alegro mucho de saber que estaban cerca y le pidió a Zelgadis que intentaran encontrarlos. Fue solo hasta tres días después que tuvieron certeza de su paradero, una pequeña ciudad en la que se celebraba un festival, por lo que se encontraba repleta de gente. Amelia se abría paso presurosa en medio de las personas y Zelgadis la seguía a cierta distancia, como era su costumbre cubría su rostro cuando había demasiada gente, solo procuraba no perder de vista a Amelia quien se veía demasiado entusiasmada tanto con el festival, como con la idea de encontrar a sus amigos.

–Hemos recorrido todas las tabernas y posadas y ninguna señal de ellos. –Se dijo así misma Amelia– deben estar por algún lugar en medio de la feria,…hay tanta gente. –suspiro

Lucia un poco desanimada, cuando de pronto el rostro se le ilumino.

–¡Eso es!

Zelgadis no se dio cuenta en qué momento había perdido de vista a Amelia, estaba seguro que dos segundos antes la tenía en la mira alguien se atravesó y ella ya no estaba?

. –Vaya…donde se metió.

Avanzo unos pasos y miro a todos lados pero ni señal de Amelia, estaba intrigado ¿cómo se le podía haber perdido tan rápidamente?.

–¡Zelgadis san, ya los vi!

.–Pero que…–Zelgadis levanto la vista y vio a Amelia parada en el mástil que sobresalía del tejado de la más alta casa.

Amelia le señalo una dirección y como si de un gato se tratase se echo a correr por los techos.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

–Te lo dije, seria pan comido para mí. –Gaurry mostraba orgulloso los bíceps de su brazo.

–Estuviste genial Gaurry, venciste a todos esos hombres como si nada – Lina caminaba tomada del brazo de Gaurry alabando las habilidades de este.

–Sabes Gaurry después de tanta competencia se me abrió el apetito., te parece si buscamos un lugar para comer.

–Si tienes razón yo también tengo hambre –admitió Gaurry llevándose una mano al estomago.

Efectivamente Lina y Gaurry se encontraban en la misma ciudad, a la que habían llegado Zelgadis y Amelia, tras una buena temporada en Realteague, un viaje en barco y una desastrosa incursión al desierto de la destrucción, de la que milagrosamente salieron vivos. Necesitaban relajarse y la ciudad y su festival eran la excusa perfecta.

–Y…Gaurry, que tal si después nos encaminamos hacia Seillune? hace tiempo que no vemos a Amelia y me gustaría saludarla.

Gaurry desvió su mirada de las vasijas y objetos de alfarería y se centro en Lina sonriendo.

–Estoy de acuerdo, seguramente ella se alegrara de vernos.

–En ese caso… –Lina no pudo continuar por que creyó haber escuchado algo.

– ¡Lina san!

–Eh?...Gaurry démonos prisa el hambre me está afectando, acabo de escuchar la voz de Amelia, justo ahora que hablábamos de ella –murmuro apretando mas el brazo de Gaurry y mirando hacia los lados desconcertada.

–Pero es que yo también la oí. –Al igual que ella Gaurry buscaba con la mirada.

–¿En serio?

Miraron a todos lados pero no la vieron por ningún lado.

–¡Gaurry san!

–Pero…–aunque se esforzaban por buscar entre la multitud no veían por ningún lado a Amelia.

–¡Amigos!"

La voz vino desde arriba y cuando levantaron la vista Amelia ya venía a la mitad del camino, fue demasiado tarde.

–¡aaahhh!

–¡Cuidado Gaurry! –Lina alcanzo a quitarse en el último segundo.

Gaurry no y Amelia aterrizó sobre su cabeza aplastándolo contra el suelo.

–Huy… lo siento mucho… calcule mal –Se disculpo riendo nerviosa y quitándose de encima de Gaurry.

–¡Pero qué manera de llegar es esa niña!, ¡hasta cuando seguirás actuando así, no has cambiado nada! –Lina zamarreo a Amelia tomándola por los hombros.

–Dije que lo siento. –gimoteo Amelia tratándose de liberarse de Lina.

–¡Pero mira como dejaste al pobre de Gaurry, inconsciente!

–Me alegra verte Amelia –Gaurry se incorporo tocándose el chichón en la cabeza.

–Lo siento mucho Gaurry. –Se disculpo Amelia ya libre de Lina.

–Está bien ya olvídalo, pero dinos ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?, ¿Acaso bienes en una misión representando a Seillune?

–¡No!, claro que no. Supimos que ustedes estaban Aquí y yo quise buscarlos.

–¿Supimos? ¿Qué vienes con alguien? –Lina miro a los lados buscando al posible acompañante de Amelia.

–¿Vienes con el príncipe Phill?

–No Gaurry, no vengo con mi padre, Zelgadis viene conmigo.

–¿Zelgadis? ah me alegra oír eso y donde esta él?, hace tiempo que no lo vemos.

–El estuvo en Seillune hace más o menos un mes y yo le pedí que me acompañara.

–¿Me pediste? –Zelgadis apareció detrás de Gaurry oyó lo ultimo dicho por Amelia y no recordaba que ella le hubiera pedido acompañarla en primera instancia, más bien los recuerdos que tenia eran de ella arrastrándolo fuera de Seillune.

Amelia consciente de esto, solo sonrió con expresión apenada, y el sudor en su cabeza.

–¡Zelgadis!, que bueno verte. –Gaurry se acerco a Zelgadis ofreciéndole su mano.

–Gaurry escuche por ahí que ganaste un concurso de pulseas o algo así –refirió Zelgadis estrechando la mano de Gaurry.

–Es verdad Zel, debieron verme –Gaurry mostro nuevamente sus bien formados músculos.

–Bueno, bueno nosotros íbamos a comer ahora, que dicen vienen? –dijo Lina pasando por medio de los dos.

–Lina tú siempre pensando en la comida. –Señalo Zelgadis con cierta ironía.

–Pues claro que sí debo reponer mi energía –respondió ella sacándole la lengua.

–¿Energía, tu también concursaste? –inquirió dudoso Zelgadis.

–No –Lina se encogió de hombros– pero animar a Gaurry fue muy agotador –y se seco la frente con la manos en un ademan de cansancio.

–Si tú lo dices. –respondió Zelgadis levantando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

Durante el almuerzo, desecharon la idea de viajar a Seillune, pues estando Amelia ahí ya no era necesario, Lina les ofreció viajar hasta un pueblo donde había escuchado dos días atrás que un tal señor Barek había ofrecido una buena suma por los servicios de algún espadachín o hechicero o mercenario, o cualquiera que pudiera servirle en el problema que a él le aquejaba. Aunque Lina no sabía que es lo que necesitaba ese hombre, el solo hecho de saber que había ofrecido una buena fortuna a quien le prestara sus servicios era motivo suficiente para querer averiguar de qué se iba el asunto. Zelgadis y Amelia se miraron como preguntándose qué hacer, de todos modos no tenían otros planes más que los de seguir viajando y por otra parte necesitaban el dinero ya que Amelia había salido de Seillune sin un permiso oficial, y no contaba con la cresta que la identificaba como miembro de la familia real y que a la vez funcionaba como mágica tarjeta de crédito, solo contaba con el dinero suficiente para sobrevivir con suerte una semana más, de modo que debía ganarlo como en otras ocasiones, por su parte Zelgadis también contaba con lo suyo pero al igual que el dinero de Amelia se terminaría en unos días, conscientes ambos de su situación asintieron.

Después de tres días de viaje, el pueblo en cuestión resulto ser la villa de un prospero comerciante conocido por todos en aquel lugar, al parecer muchos se habían ofrecido a ayudarlo sin éxito, pero en cuanto los cuatro viajeros se entrevistaron con él, de inmediato decidió que seria a ellos a quienes les encomendaría la misión.

La famosa misión no se trataba de otra cosa más que de rescatar a la fea pero respetable esposa del señor Barek, a quien habían secuestrado varios meses atrás, él incluso había considerado dejarla con los secuestradores pero había recibido cartas de su suegro y cuñados igual de agraciados en apariencia que su mujer pero extremadamente rudos en compensación avisando que se dirigían hacia la villa con intención de ver a la niñita de la casa como ellos llamaban a su esposa, ahora si estaba desesperado pues si sus parientes políticos llegaban a enterase que su niñita llevaba secuestrada meses sin que él la hubiera rescatado no solo la liberarían por sus propios medios sino que además la dejarían viuda, y no era que no lo hubiera intentado en el último mes pero siempre que él pagaba el rescate llegaba un mensaje de los forajidos diciendo que debía pagar una suma mayor, esta era la sexta vez que él pagaba y decidió que no pagaría mas al menos no a ellos.

Llevar a cabo esta misión no fue problema para Lina y sus amigos que tras previos días de investigación lograron dar con la guarida de los secuestradores una pandilla entera de bandidos.

–Holaaaa hay alguien aquiii…hola –Gaurry se adentraba con paso dudoso y temeroso en la cueva oscura, hacia el fondo se podía distinguir la luz de una hoguera.

–Vaya pero que tenemos aquí?

La voz ronca y burlona hizo que Gaurry se sobresaltara y volteara con un pequeño gritito.

–Cuéntanos pequeña que haces por aquí? –cuestiono el hombre rufián frente a él recorriendo su cuerpo con una mirada lasciva.

Gaurry sintió nauseas y pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado.

–E jejeje bueno –dijo nerviosamente enredando entre sus dedos una de sus improvisadas trenzas– u…unos bandidos atacaron y robaron el carruaje donde yo viajaba y escape y…corrí tanto que me perdí por favor necesito ayuda jijiji.

–Unos bandidos? –el grupo entero soltó una estrepitosa riza, varios de sus hombres habían salido a hacer de las suyas y seguramente habían sido ellos los que atacaron el carruaje de la mujer.

–Eh…si pe pero mejor no los habría molestado –Gaurry avanzo lentamente hacia la entrada de la cueva– bu bu buscare el camino por mi misma no quiero molestarlos chicos jijiji.

–Oh no no no de ninguna manera cómo podríamos no ayudar a una preciosa mujer como tú. –dijo uno de ellos con un exagerado ademan de movimientos corteses– no es así "chicos"?– completo con burla no disimulada.

El resto respondió con risas unas más siniestras que las otras.

–Claro a cambio tú –intervino otro– podrías entretenernos un poco no preciosura?.

–Hay este jijiji –nuevamente Gaurry revoleo la trenza entre sus dedos.

Gaurry se abría paso hacia la entrada a y los bandidos avanzaban lentamente disfrutando el hecho de tener acorralada a la aparentemente indefensa doncella.

–Oye no crees que está un poco fea. –susurro uno de los bandidos al oído del que estaba a su lado.

–Sí, pero definitivamente esta mucho mejor que la otra.

–En eso tienes razón. –Coincidió el primero.

–Y entonces qué dices muñequita no te molestara jugar un poquito con nosotros verdad? –El hombre que estaba al lado de Gaurry lo había tomado por el mentón acercando peligrosamente su rostro al suyo.

–No por favor no –suplico con voz temblorosa al verlo tan cerca inhibiendo las ganas de hacerlo retroceder con un solo golpe.

–_Supongo que este el mejor momento para salir corriendo. _

Pensó Gaurry con determinación.

–¡Aléjese! –Logro empujarlo delicadamente.

Pero en ese mismo momento sintió un fuerte pellizco en su trasero, sí definitivamente tenía que salir de ahí.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

–Este plan es tan viejo como estúpido –mascullo Zelgadis irritado.

–Pero funciona, además no te quejes era Gaurry o Amelia y tu decidiste no?

–Claro porque de haber entrado tú lo más probable es que te hubieran mandado de regreso y…¡hay! –Zelgadis se llevo una mano a la cabeza a raíz del fuerte golpe que le dio Lina– ¡maldición Lina no me golpees!

–Tu empezaste no?

–Zelgadis san, Lina san dejen de gritar o podrían delatarnos. –Susurro Amelia que estaba oculta entre las hierbas al igual que sus amigos– además alguno de ellos podría despertar y gritar por ayuda –señalo al grupo de hombres atados e inconscientes que estaban detrás de ellos.

Efectivamente el carruaje de una doncella había sido asaltado por estos hombres y cuando ella corría pidiendo ayuda fue salvada por Amelia, en cuestión de minutos el grupo acabo con los bandidos, la hermosa doncella ofreció recompensarlos con las joyas que llevaba puesta, pero increíblemente Lina rechazo la oferta pero le pidió que le entregara el vestido más viejo que ella tuviera, agradecida la doncella acepto y ella y su cochero pudieron marchar en paz.

–Un vestido? Para qué diablos necesitas un vestido. –fue la pregunta fastidiada de Zelgadis.

–No es para mí es para Amelia. –Sonrio Lina levantando el vestido en el aire.

–Para mí? Yo tengo vestidos mucho más bonitos que ese Lina san. –apunto Amelia señalando el vestido.

–Ya lo sé, pero es parte de mi plan maestro. –Lina se llevo las manos a las caderas con aspecto de suficiencia– Amelia te pondrás ese vestido y fingirás ser una doncella en apuros, entraras a la cueva y una vez adentro harás que los hombres te persigan y nosotros los estaremos esperando. –dijo haciendo crujir los dedos.

–Ha ya entiendo, por mi no hay problema.

–Y por qué tiene que ser Amelia? –Zelgadis no estuvo conforme.

–Porque ella ya se ofreció Zel ga dis. –Dijo Lina mirándolo fijamente.

–Mejor ve tú. –propuso Zelgadis a Lina enarcando una ceja.

–¡Amelia quiere ir!, no es verdad Amelia?

–Es verdad Zelgadis san yo quiero ir.

–Puede ser peligroso e incluso podrían haber trampas que vaya Lina es su plan –Le respondió manteniendo la vista fija en Lina.

–Y cuál es el tuyo. Eh? –contraataco Lina ya sulfurada.

–Que entremos de una vez y punto. –espeto Zelgadis señalando a la cueva.

Amelia y Gaurry permanecieron en silencio observando la disputa entre sus amigos, ya estaban acostumbrados.

–Pero tú mismo dijiste que podrían haber trampas no?

–Entonces por lo mismo ve tú.

La discusión se había extendido por largos minutos dando como resultado a Gaurry vestido de mujer entrando a la cueva. Así que ahora estaban esperando su señal que solo consistía en que saliera gritando.

–Se está tardando demasiado no? –pregunto Amelia a sus amigo.

–No te preocupes Amelia Gaurry sabrá controlar la situación.

Zelgadis estuvo a punto de decir algo pero fue silenciado por los ridículos y estrepitosos gritos de una mujer.

–la señal estén alerta. –ordeno Lina con voz de mando.

Gaurry logro salir de la cueva seguido del resto de la pandilla que había permanecido en la cueva. Se alejo un poco de esta y fingió tropezar con su vestido una vez en el suelo se vio rodeado nuevamente.

–Que te pasa preciosa no te gusto mi caricia? –se burlo el hombre con los dientes amarillos.

–Este es el momento perfecto, Zelgadis, Amelia cuando les de la señal atac…

–¡Deténganse inmediatamente!

–Maldicion –farfullo Lina al ver que Amelia ya había decidido entrar en escena.

–No permitiré que hombres tan ruines como ustedes continúen delinquiendo, en el nombre de la justicia los hare pagar por todos sus crímenes no merecen la compasión ni el perdón, yo Amel…

–¡Bola de fuego!.

Los hombres a los que Amelia apuntaba ya no estaban por que salieron todos volando.

–Pe pero Lina san!. – Protesto Amelia.

–Gracias por distraerlos Amelia –Lina pasó por su lado guiñándole un ojo.

–Alerta Amelia. –Le grito Zelgadis con su espada desenvainada.

En pocos segundos y con poco esfuerzo se habían hecho cargo de toda la pandilla, después de atarlos y dejarlos colgando de un árbol se dirigieron a la cueva. Y se adentraron guiados por la luz de la hoguera.

–Oh dios mío quienes son ustedes. –Exclamo confundida la que hasta ahora había sido rehén de la pandilla.

–Tranquila señora Barek, hemos venido a rescatarla. –Fue Amelia quien se acerco y la tomo de las manos.

–Oye Lina a pesar de todo se veía mejor en el cuadro no? –cuchicheo Gaurry a Lina.

Tratando de que la señora Barek no se diera cuenta Lina clavo su talón en los dedos de Gaurry.

–Callate Idiota. –musito Lina entre dientes sin dejar de sonreír a la señora

De pronto la señora Barek empezó a sollozar.

–Señora cálmese ya le dijimos que está a salvo no tiene nada por qué temer. –Zelgadis intento sosegarla.

–No, no es eso –continuo con el llanto– es que yo ya tengo preparado el almuerzo que nadie se lo va a comer?

En ese momento los muchachos intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto.

–Bueno ya que estamos aquí. –dijo Gaurry sonriente.

Para pesar y alivio de su marido la señora Barek fue devuelta a su hogar, el grupo cobro su pago, saliendo luego de la villa con dirección al pueblo más cercano.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Acomodados en una de las mesas de aquella taberna Lina y Gaurry engullían cada uno sus respectivas presas de pavo, Amelia bebía de apoco la sopa que había preferido por esta vez y Zelgadis como era de esperarse bebía pasivo su taza de café, con una conversación trivial amenizando el almuerzo los viajeros se ponían de acuerdo sobre su próximo destino al no ponerse de acuerdo decidieron dejarlo para el día siguiente.

Cuando Zelgadis se puso de pie una vez terminado su café, con la intención de retirarse a su cuarto, una mujer de edad media, sonrisa jovial y enigmática, de curvilíneo cuerpo con pechos prominentes y caderas redondeadas, cuya holgada ropa no supo ocultar, se detuvo frente al grupo y saludo como si los conociera.

–Vaya que alegría encontrarlos, temí que se hubieran marchado. –exclamo aliviada.

El grupo intercambio miradas entre ellos confundidos por la presencia de aquella mujer

–Nos conoce acaso? Le pregunto Lina que no pudo evitar mirar a la mujer de pies a cabeza, aunque aparentemente bordeaba los cuarenta, realmente lucia atractiva.

–Por supuesto, yo…

–Es usted!– interrumpió de pronto Gaurry con alarma, señalando a la mujer que cambio su expresión risueña a una de confusión.

Ante esto los muchachos miraron a Gaurry expectantes.

–La conocemos no es así? –susurro Gaurry en el oído de Lina que no espero un segundo para descargar un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de su compañero.

–AH cerebro de meduza¡ –le grito mientras Amelia sonreía con pena y Zelgadis rodaba sus ojos.

–Entonces nos decía?- pregunto Lina volviendo su mirada a la mujer.

–Aaah si si ejem –tosió en su mano conteniendo las repentinas ganas que tubo de reír, lo que hizo que perdiera un poco la compostura, bueno en fin estoy aquí porque necesito de su ayuda.

–Ni hablar –dijo inmediatamente Lina volviendo la vista a su plato.

–Estás segura Lina? ella podría estar en problemas. –intervino Amelia.

–Lo que sea no es asunto nuestro, además yo quiero descansar y disfrutar de todo el dinero que gane.

La enigmática mujer no pareció desanimarse ante la indiferencia de Lina más bien sonrió ante sus últimas palabras

–Precisamente es por eso que estoy aquí, para hablar de negocios –continuo la mujer– no vengo a pedir ayuda vengo a contratar sus servicios.

–Aun así…–Lina puso semblante aburrido.

–Vamos Lina al menos escuchemos lo que tiene que decir –insistió Amelia.

–De acuerdo pero eso no significa que aceptaremos.

–Como siempre hablando por todos nosotros. –Resalto Zelgadis que permanecía de pie.

–Pues claro yo soy la líder de este grupo. –Le gruño Lina.

–ah sí? y cuando se decidió eso.

–La escuchamos entonces –chillo Lina mirando a la mujer e ignorando a Zelgadis.

–Como decía vengo a hablar de negocios –continuo por fin la mujer señalando a Zelgadis su asiento e invitándolo a sentarse nuevamente. Este por su parte imito su gesto señalando el asiento vacío al lado de Amelia –gracias– dijo ella con una sonrisa para luego sentarse en la silla, sólo entonces Zelgadis se sentó.

–_Qué bien se ve _–pensó Amelia observando con atención a la mujer que se acomodaba a su lado y que le dirigía una cálida sonrisa a la que Amelia correspondió un tanto avergonzada.

–Había dicho que nos conoce? –volvió a preguntar Lina.

–Oh si claro, pero solo por referencias, soy intima amiga del Sr. Barek, él me envió con ustedes pues me conto lo eficientes que fueron con el trabajo que él les encomendó.

–Vaya el señor Barek –exclamo Lina levantando un poco la voz– fue muy generoso con nuestro pago –agrego con una sonrisa.

–A mí también me sorprendió –acoto de inmediato Gaurry– no esperaba que nos pagara tanto.

–Por favor no, no mencione su nombre en voz alta –dijo la mujer mirando para todos lados como asegurándose de que nadie hubiera escuchado. Lo que provoco la curiosidad del grupo sin embargo nadie dijo nada– Les pediré que sean muy discretos en lo que se refiere a mi amistad con el señor Barek –dijo con un aire tan enigmático como ella.

–Si así lo prefiere –acepto Lina evitando hacer preguntas al respecto, pero haciéndose alguna idea sobre el tipo de relación que había entre el señor Barek y la misteriosa mujer y a juzgar por la apariencia de ella también se hizo una idea de a que se dedicaba– Vayamos al grano entonces de que se trataría este trabajo? –dijo Lina cruzando sus brazos, acomodándose en el respaldo de su asiento y fijando la mirada en la mujer.

–Antes que nada no deben preocuparse sus vidas no correrán riesgo alguno se los aseguro –dijo sonriendo lo que de algún modo causo alivio en el grupo pero al mismo tiempo curiosidad, de qué clase de trabajo podría tratarse entonces?– verán se trata de mi "Hermanita" –a los muchachos les pareció que había mencionado la palabra hermanita con cierto dejo de sarcasmo– se hace llamar Ivanee y trabaja en la ciudad de Runes esta a tres días de aquí en la costa, ella tiene "algo" que es mío –puso énfasis en la palabra algo y el grupo lo noto– y valiéndose de ello busca perjudicarme, en realidad más que perjudicarme a mí –se señalo ella misma– el perjuicio seria para gente que estimo mucho.

Después de explicarles esto la bella mujer bebió un sorbo del vaso de agua que había pedido.

–Entonces básicamente lo que debemos hacer es recuperar ese "algo" que usted afirma es suyo, ¿no es así? –dijo Lina guiñando un ojo.

–Exacto –sonrió la bella mujer– nada más simple que eso.

–Pero como haríamos para conseguirlo? Pregunto Amelia con muchas dudas.

–Quiere que lo robemos, nosotros no somos ladrones –dijo Zelgadis con cierta molestia.

–No Zelgadis no lo robaremos lo recuperaremos –Afirmó Amelia convencida.

–Aun así esa clase de trabajo… a mi no me interesa involucrarme en algo…

–Tan sencillo y carente de peligro? –le interrumpió Lina

–No he dicho eso.

–Vamos Zel no seas soberbio no podrás hacer gala de tus habilidades

–¿Gala de mis habilidades? –esta vez la interrumpió él– pero si de eso te encargas tú siempre que tienes oportunidad.

– Hagámoslo Zel –Lina sorprendió a todos con su cambio de opinión– además –centro su mirada en la mujer– supongo que la paga es buena.

–De eso no deben tener duda, de hecho adelantare la mitad ahora –dicho esto la mujer hurgo bajo su capa y saco dos bolsas repletas de piedras preciosas, y las dejo sobre la mesa provocando que a Lina le brillaran los ojos y se le cayera la baba.

–¡Cielos! –exclamo Amelia encandilada por el brillo de las piedras.

–¿Es tan valioso lo que su hermana le quito? Indago Zelgadis mirando impávido las piedras.

–Para mí, lo es –dijo con tono más serio– entonces… tenemos un trato? –pregunto pasando la mirada por todos ellos.

No había mucho que pensar una misión que no ponía en peligro sus vidas y por la que serian incluso más que recompensados, sin duda era una oferta tentadora.

––¡Por supuesto que si¡ –grito Lina posesionándose rápidamente de ambas bolsas.

–Al parecer usted tan generosa como el Sr. Barek – Señaló Amelia observando cómo Lina frotaba las bolsas contra sus mejillas.

–Generoso? –Le sonrió a Amelia– Tienes razón él es realmente generoso –confirmo ladeando los ojos y sonriendo pícaramente.

Ante esta reacción Amelia y Zelgadis se miraron por un momento y luego se encogieron de hombros. Lo mismo ocurrió entre Lina y Gaurry.

–Muy bien pues ya que está decidido, díganos todo acerca de su hermana –Hablo por fin Gaurry que había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Tal como lo había dicho la enigmática mujer que por cierto se negó a darles su nombre, llegaron a la ciudad costera de Runes, a simple viste pudieron distinguir que se trataba de una ciudad muy pujante en cuanto al comercio se refiere, en el puerto el movimiento mercante se había iniciado incluso antes de que saliera el sol, la ciudad erigida sobre una accidentada geografía de escabrosos cerros y escasa planicie, lucia casas de diversos tipos de estilos en construcción dando a conocer la influencia de distintos lugares del mundo, el grupo ahora caminaba por las calles atochadas de vendedores de toda clase de productos, casi los empujaban en el afán de ofrecerles los productos que según cada uno de ellos eran una ganga, Amelia de rato en rato se retrasaba al detenerse en algún puesto de adornos, o flores exóticas de la zona.

–¡Amelia date prisa que no estamos de compras! –Lina tenía su puño levantado en forma amenazadora.

–Hay Lina no tienes para que gritarme de esa forma, toda la gente nos mira- dijo Amelia algo avergonzada una vez que estuvo al lado de la pelirroja.

–Pues entonces no te distraigas ¡escuchaste niña! –Gruño Lina sujetando a Amelia por las mejillas.

–¡Hay suéltame Lina me haces daño!.- Amelia lucho para zafarse de Lina –Además no soy una niña ya pase los 18.

–Pues te comportas como tal, saltando de tienda en tienda – Apretó más sus mejillas.

–¡Te dije que me duele!

–¡Las dejaremos atrás! –El grito de Gaurry vino desde una calle más adelante.

–Apresúrate niña –chillo Lina y echo a correr con Amelia tomada de la mano.

–Que no soy niña,..tengo 18 y tú sólo me llevas dos años!

–Me da igual. –fue la indiferente respuesta de Lina.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Zelgadis y Gaurry se habían detenido frente a la puerta de una casona ubicada en un callejón, que lucía silencioso comparado con el barullo reinante de las otras calles, Las casas continuas lucían un aspecto similar al de esa casona.

–Entonces… que se supone que haremos ahora? –pregunto Gaurry rascándose la cabeza.

–Esta es su casa? –Pregunto Amelia– Sí porque es la dirección que nos dieron –se respondió ella misma.

–No se ustedes pero yo intuí que vendríamos a un lugar como este. Dijo Lina abriendo ambas manos.

–Sí, yo también lo sospechaba- acordó Zelgadis cruzándose de brazos. –más aun cuando esa mujer no quiso revelarnos su identidad.

–Sospechar? –Amelia miro confundida a sus amigos, todos parecían tener certeza de algo que al parecer ella ignoraba, como aparentemente ninguno la escucho prefirió observar antes de volver a preguntar.

–Abrirán cuando anochezca –dijo Zelgadis que volteo con la intención de abandonar aquel callejón.

–Entonces busquemos una posada porque ya me dio hambre –dijo Lina sujetándose el estomago y siguiendo a Zelgadis.

–Sí, yo quiero darme un baño –Gaurry camino con sus manos en la cintura.

–P… pero, abrirán?

Amelia aun confundida observo a sus amigos alejarse y reparo en la casa que tenía en frente

–Bueno no podemos entrar simplemente, debemos elaborar un plan de acción, –Se dijo a si misma– pero… ¿de qué están hablando ellos?

Volvió a mirar con más atención pero no encontró nada que le pudiera parecer extraño, sus amigos doblaron la esquina y ella se dispuso a correr tras ellos cuando de pronto la puerta de la casona se abrió.

–Que es lo que buscas?- Una mujer entrada en carnes, cubierta con una bata, muy maquillada en el rostro y el cabello envuelto en una suerte de ruleros, se había asomado a la puerta.

Como Amelia no atino a responder la mujer soltó una risa burlona acercándose hacia ella.

–Ah ya veo, ¿buscas trabajo?. –la escudriño de pies a cabeza haciendo un ademan de aprobación– mmm sí, no estás para nada mal

A continuación se acerco a ella y la tomo por el mentón ladeando su rostro de un lado a otro.

– ¿Tra…trabajo? –balbuceo Amelia en el desconcierto..

– Sí, tienes un hermoso rostro –después puso sus manos sobre sus hombros e inmediatamente después sobre sus caderas.

–¿Eh? –Amelia se vio sorprendida.

–Amplias caderas, un buen trasero –dijo esto apretándola fuertemente.

–¡hay!

–Pero lo mejor sin duda alguna…

Sin descaro alguno la mujer puso las manos sobre los pechos de Amelia y los masajeo fuertemente, haciendo que su rostro se tornara de rojo carmesí.

Definitivamente ella no estaba preparada para eso.

–Siiii –continuo manoseando sus pechos– a los hombres les encantan las mujeres con tetas como las tuyas, tienes futuro en esto muchachita, los volverás locos con este par.

Dijo riendo mientras Amelia permanecía paralizada.

–¡Pero que hace! –pudo por fin reaccionar apartando las manos de la mujer y cubriéndose los pechos.

Ante esta reacción por parte de Amelia la mujer se llevo una mano al mentón observándola de arriba abajo.

–Ah ya entiendo eres virgen, –concluyo con una sonrisa ladina– los hombres pagan muy bien por una virgen –agrego entornando los ojos– tú podrías ganar mucho –se echo a reír nuevamente.

–Sin duda muchos te desearan.

Amelia cayó por fin en la cuenta de lo que era aquel lugar, un burdel, un lugar donde las mujeres comerciaban con el sexo.

–No, lo siento usted está equivocada.

Las palabras salieron atropelladas, giro sobre sus talones y echo a correr por el callejón, sentía su rostro caliente, y su corazón latía mas rápido, ensimismada en sus pensamientos giro la esquina y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que fue lo que la golpeo, solo cayó en si cuando vio a Zelgadis frente a ella ofreciéndole la mano para levantarse.

–¿Estás bien?

Como Amelia se había demorado bastante y no salía nunca del callejón Lina había estado a punto de ir a buscarla echa una furia, pero Zelgadis se le había adelantado con un inexpresivo:

–Iré yo.

No estaba preocupado en absoluto solo se preguntaba en que se podía haber distraído aquella muchachita. No alcanzo a frenar cuando una ráfaga de luz con la forma de Amelia salió repentinamente del callejón estrellándose fuertemente contra él, A la fuerza del golpe Amelia reboto golpeándose duramente contra el piso, sorprendido Zelgadis se apresuro a levantarla ahora si estaba preocupado por ella, el golpe contra él había sido realmente fuerte tanto que le sorprendió que ella no se desmayara, pero si lucia aturdida.

–Amelia estas bien? –volvió a preguntarle mirándola al rostro, pero Amelia esquivo su mirada y se soltó rápidamente de su mano.

–Sí…sí estoy bien lo siento…Zelgadis san –y salió corriendo como si nada perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Zelgadis la observo alejarse confundido por su extraña actitud, miro hacia el callejón, este estaba en completo silencio, se echo a andar entonces cuando de pronto vino a su mente el rostro de Amelia en aquel segundo que la miro de frente, por alguna razón sintió que había sido como ver a una Amelia extrañamente diferente aunque era ella misma, aun así había algo raro en su rostro y en su pulso el cual pudo sentir cuando la tomo, ella se veía ¿asustada?, ¿sorprendida?, sus pensamientos divagaron por un momento intentando encontrar las palabras que pudieran describir el estado de su amiga.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Amelia caminaba en silencio y con la cabeza agachada al lado de sus amigos, recordaba lo que le había sucedido y sentía una sensación extraña, tenía un caos mental, prefirió no contar nada de lo que paso en gran parte por vergüenza y también para evitar ser el blanco de las bromas que seguramente Lina haría, lo mejor sería olvidarse de ese bochornoso asunto.

Aunque por otra parte aquella mujer le había dicho que era muy hermosa y deseable? Y que podía volver locos a los hombres? ¿Ella?, nunca había pensado de sí misma en esa forma, se sabía bonita sin caer en la vanidad, pero entre su papel de princesa hábil en la diplomacia, el de viajera dispersora de justicia, y el de guerrera capaz de enfrentarse a los hombres por igual. No había quedado mucho espacio para la mujer sensual y seductora que posiblemente podría llegar a ser, no, en realidad ni siquiera lo había considerado.

Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Zelgadis caminaba a su lado sin quitarle la vista de encima, en verdad él quería preguntarle que le había sucedido, pero por alguna razón sintió como si existiera una barrera invisible al rededor de Amelia.

Si algo malo le hubiera ocurrido, ella seguramente lo habría contado, aunque ahora parecía no querer hablar con nadie

Concluyo que lo mejor sería respetar su metro cuadrado.

–Esta noche volveremos a ese lugar, no creo que sea complicado cumplir con nuestro trabajo.

La voz de Lina saco de sus pensamientos tanto a Amelia como a Zelgadis.

–Desde luego –convino Zelgadis sin darle mayor importancia.

–En este momento yo solo pienso en una buena comida. – sonrió Gaurry bonachón.

La única que no dijo nada fue Amelia.

De pronto le perturbo la idea de regresar a ese lugar.

**Próximo capítulo: **Inesperadas complicaciones.

**N/A: **Definitivamente es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo el hecho de publicar un fic y quererlo actualizar lo más pronto posible, el tiempo definitivamente solo me permite conservar las buenas intensiones, en fin hasta la próxima. Recuérdenlo los reviews siempre son bienvenidos.


	3. Inesperadas complicaciones I

Descargo de responsabilidad:Slayers y sus personajes no me pertenecen Ajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi son sus dueños, yo solo lo soy en sueños. Y no pretendo ganar dinero haciendo esto, solo busco entretenerme.

Advertencias: Me tome muchas libertades al escribir este fic así como fue inevitable recurrir a ciertos clichés establecidos por los mismos escritores, está clasificado M por muy importantes razones, si no eres **mayor de 18 años** no lo leas, si no te gusta el limón y te aburre el romance, no lo leas, si no te inclinas por ZxA pues no lo leas.

Pero si ya empezaste a leerlo continuemos entonces.

**IDILIO**

**Capitulo 3**

**Inesperadas Complicaciones I**

Decidieron hacer las cosas simples y rápidas, entrarían a la taberna que a su vez era común mancebía, ubicarían a Ivanee que demás está decir no era su nombre real, pero eso a ellos poco o nada les importaba, simplemente se dedicarían a estudiar sus pasos y se darían el modo de seguirla hacia su habitación un hechizo del sueño bastaría para completar el trabajo y listo.

El plan ciertamente dejaba un montón de cabos sueltos porque en realidad ellos no creían que las cosas pudieran complicarse en absoluto.

Salvo Amelia, ella considero que estaban tomando las cosas muy a la ligera, y en otro momento sin duda que se los había hecho saber pero en esta ocasión ella misma no sabía cómo debía actuar cuando se encontraran en aquel lugar y tampoco quería plantearle esas dudas a sus amigos pues ninguno de ellos parecía tener algún tipo de recelo, y no quería quedar como la ingenua del grupo, incluso se dijo a si misma que tal vez debería haber secundado la posición de Zelgadis cuando él en algún momento se había negado a realizar aquel trabajo que pensándolo bien no tenía nada que ver con la justicia en sí.

Una vez más se encontraban frente a la taberna, el callejón silencioso en la mañana era ahora el único lugar que parecía tener vida en aquella ciudad, antorchas ubicadas a cada metro de distancia iluminaban de extremo a extremo el callejón repleto de diferentes clases de hombres desde sucios marineros hasta incluso nobles que salían de una casona y entraban en otra, muchos de ellos ebrios de actuar grosero y vulgar se divertían al compas de la fuerte música que se oía en el interior de cada una de los caserones.

Amelia dudo en avanzar cuando sus amigos entraban ya al interior de la casona, en ese momento no sabía cómo describir la sensación extraña que tenia, el fresco aire nocturno pareció soplar a sus oídos la premonición de algo que mejor debería evitar y al mismo tiempo la invitaba a continuar, no entendía aquella sensación absurda que no tenia pies ni cabeza.

–¿Amelia bienes o no? – Zelgadis se había vuelto al notar que Amelia no había dado un solo paso.

La encontró con la vista en la entrada anegada en quien sabe que pensamientos, frunció el seño cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba realmente ajena.

–¿Qué sucede? – cuestiono a la muchacha que se sobresalto con sus palabras.

–¿Eh? nada – y avanzó rápidamente por los escalones entrando en la casona.

Al cruzar la puerta Amelia fue recibida por una muchacha de rostro agraciado y cuerpo más que bien proporcionado, que en principio la miro confundida, pero que después pareció encogerse de hombros y le saludo cordialmente invitándola a divertirse.

También saludo a Zelgadis al que le dirigió una mirada bastante coqueta e insinuante, los guio hasta una mesa que los cuatro amigos ocuparon, a juzgar por donde estaban no fue sorpresa para Amelia que Lina ordenara cerveza, Zelgadis por su parte pidió una botella de vino.

–La muchacha que les dio la bienvenida volvió al instante con sus bebidas y sin perder la coqueta sonrisa se dispuso a servir la mesa.

–Están de paso por acá no es así? –Les pregunto la chica al tiempo que vertía el vino en la copa de Zelgadis, quien le respondió con una leve y cortes media sonrisa.

Ese pequeño gesto hizo hervir la sangre de la mujer.

–Cuál es tu nombre? –de pronto pregunto Lina.

Aunque se sorprendió un poco de que fuera Lina quien preguntara su nombre y no uno de los varones presentes respondió amablemente.

–Pueden llamarme Orian.

–Pues bien Orian, tal vez tú podrías decirnos ¿cuál de todas tus amigas se hace llamar Ivanee?.

–Vaya de modo que están interesados en Ivanee. –inquirió la chica.

–Ciertamente pero no de la forma en que estas pensando –continuo Lina tranquilamente y empezó a buscar algo entre sus ropas– Tenemos asuntos que tratar con ella –dijo ofreciéndole a la muchacha unas cuantas monedas de oro.

–Por supuesto necesitaremos de tu discreción –Le hablo Zelgadis con el tono frio e inexpresivo que el siempre solía usar, aun así la muchacha le brindo la mejor de sus sonrisas y de paso le guiño un ojo.

–Lo que tú quieras cariño – a ella le gustaba Zelgadis y no tenia reparo alguno en demostrarlo. –En cualquier momento Ivanee bajara, ella hoy viste de rojo, su cabello es largo y castaño, hoy lo lleva recogido en una cola alta, como la buscan sabrán ya que es muy hermosa.

–Sí, gracias Orian creo que eso es todo lo que necesitamos saber de momento. ––Dijo Lina dejando su jarrón de cerveza en la mesa.

–Si algo más se les ofrece solo tienen que pedírmelo –dijo esto mirando directamente a Zelgadis, cuando volteo para irse miro a Amelia y esta a su vez se sonrojo a causa de su mirada pues le pareció que la muchacha la estuviera estudiando.

Amelia echo nuevamente un vistazo a su alrededor, el ambiente de aquel sitio iluminado a medias, la sexy y sugerente lencería lucida por las camareras, Las frases bastantes subidas de tono, insultos y blasfemias que de cuando en cuando se oían y que parecían hacer coro al sonido de la mal interpretada melodía, la tenían abstraída de la misión en esos momentos.

Incomoda por estar ahí bebía su cerveza con continuos y pequeños sorbos, miro el contenido de su jarrón detenidamente acababa de descubrir algo; no le agradaba el sabor de la cerveza, la encontró amarga,

– _Tal vez debí pedir vino_ –pensó mirando a Zelgadis que a diferencia de ella apenas había probado dos o tres sorbos de su copa.

Sus amigos conversaban pero ella no tenía idea sobre que, había otra cosa que capto su atención.

En la mesa continua una pareja alternaba la conversación con grandes sorbos de cerveza, besos apasionados, y caricias que a Amelia le parecieron no debían hacerse en público.

Eso pensaba ella, sin embargo la actitud natural y despreocupada de sus compañeros de viaje, que no prestaban la mas mínima atención a la encrespada pareja la confundieron.

Al parecer no era la primera vez que pisaban un lugar así, ninguno de ellos se mostraba impresionado ni mucho menos incomodo, incluso Zelgadis pareció sobrellevar bien los coqueteos de la tal Orian, como si estuviera acostumbrado a que una mujer coqueteara con él eso si la sorprendió, también la actitud de Lina que le ofreció a la muchacha una buena cantidad de monedas de oro, Quería hacer muchas preguntas, pero una vez más temió quedar como una niña inexperta e inocente , y al parecer ellos no tenían problema alguno de la presencia de ella en ese lugar, señal de que no la consideraban una niña, de ser así supuso que habrían evitado que ella entrara a ese sitio y descubrió que eso la hacía sentir bien.

Pero al menos despejaría alguna de sus dudas.

–Lina san le ofreciste muchas monedas a esa muchacha –dijo mirando a la pelirroja.

–¿y? –Respondió Lina como si que ella fuese generosa fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

–Bueno es que siendo como eres…bueno tan –Amelia se removió nerviosa sin saber cómo decir lo que quería decir y Lina agudizaba su mirada hacia ella– tan

–Tan tacaña –Zelgadis completo la frase de Amelia con un tono burlón.

–¡A quien le dices tacaña! –Lina se levanto de su asiento amenazante.

–Lina san yo solo me sorprendí, eso es todo – dijo Amelia agitando las manos.

–No entiendo de que te sorprendes Amelia, –Lina se dejo caer en su asiento con los brazos cruzados– es natural que le pague siendo que ella nos está brindando información, crees que nos lo diría si sólo se lo preguntáramos aquí todo está en venta, ella bien podría sernos de ayuda.

–Ah bueno.

Amelia lamento haber preguntado, los motivos de Lina eran obvios ¿ahora si notarían su ingenuidad?

Para su suerte algo pareció llamar la atención no solo de sus amigos sino de casi todos los que estaban en la taberna, volteo y vio descender por las escaleras a una mujer que llevaba un vestido rojo largo hasta los tobillos, ceñido al cuerpo, con un escote frontal que estaba abierto hasta la altura del ombligo, una cola de caballo recogía su largo cabello rizado y castaño, caminaba con la elegancia de un felino, los murmullos que su presencia despertó se acrecentaron más cuando dejo ver en su espalda un escote tan pronunciado como el de la parte frontal.

A juzgar por la descripción que Orian les dio sin duda alguna se trataba de Ivanee.

–Wao –exclamo Gaurry idiotizado en franca admiración por la mujer.

Inmediatamente después de esto Amelia noto que el rostro de Gaurry se contraía en lo que parecía ser una mueca de dolor disimulado y Lina parecía mirarlo con una expresión de enfado ¿parecía celosa?

–Vaya –La distrajo la voz de la Quimera.

Zelgadis bebía un sorbo de su copa de vino y observaba fijamente a la mujer que con su sola presencia parecía no solo haberse apropiado del lugar entero sino también del pensamiento de todos los que ahí se encontraban.

Amelia nunca había visto esa mirada en su amigo, extrañamente intensa y acompañada de un singular brillo que se complemento con una pequeña sonrisa que incluso le pareció maliciosa. Volvió su mirada hacia ella, en realidad se trataba de una mujer bastante atractiva y fue difícil incluso para ella no sentir admiración y al mismo tiempo envidia.

–Vaya –Suspiro Amelia bajando la vista.

Miro nuevamente a sus dos amigos que aun parecían estar hipnotizados, una segunda mueca de dolor pareció dibujarse nuevamente en el rostro de Gaurry.

La tal Ivanee se dirigió hacia un sillón ubicado en un rincón de la taberna, en el cual se encontraban el resto de las muchachas que no estaban ocupadas con ningún cliente, pero no falto quien inmediatamente la llamara a su mesa, sin embargo con una seña y una sonrisa a modo de disculpa se negó y ocupo un lugar al lado de las otras mujeres integrándose al instante en la conversación.

–Ah no es la gran cosa –gruño Lina, toda ella olía a envidia.

–Celosa?...Lina –con gesto perspicaz Zelgadis paso la vista de Lina a Gaurry, tenía todas las intenciones de burlarse de ella.

–Que dices ¿celosa yo? –pregunto aparentando sorpresa – ¿de ella que pavonea su presencia a vista y paciencia de todos? ¡ JA! –Con ambas manos tiro su cabello hacia atrás – Es obvio que no tengo nada que envidiarle –continúo cruzando sus brazos– yo poseo habilidades en la magia que seguramente esa mujer no podría igualar ni con mil años de entrenamiento. –Se jacto– Y si unimos a eso mi natural belleza –sacudió los hombros– llevo las de ganar.

–Vamos Lina hablemos en serio –Replico rápidamente Zelgadis, Amelia y Gaurry tuvieron que contener las ganas de reír pero les fue difícil.

–Bola de fue…

–Cálmate Lina, ¡por favor! –Amelia se levantó corriendo de su asiento para tranquilizar a la furibunda bruja– Zelgadis san –lo miro suplicante– no molestes a Lina san por favor.

Zelgadis solo cruzo sus brazos mirando hacia el costado.

–No creas que te salvaste Zel, me las voy a cobrar –La mirada de Lina prometía el infierno pero Zelgadis mantuvo su expresión socarrona.

–Mejor, mejor porque no planeamos como llegar al cofre que vinimos a buscar.

Si eso era lo que la hermana de Ivanee les pidió recuperar, un pequeño cofre que contenía quien sabe qué, camino al burdel habían divagado sobre el posible contenido de aquel cofre que era tan valioso para aquella mujer.

Amelia suspiro aliviada y volvió a su sitio cuando noto que Lina presto atención a sus palabras.

–Haber que haremos ahora.- Lina medito un momento mirando hacia donde se encontraba Ivanee.

–Gaurry tú contrata sus servicios –índico Zelgadis y Lina lo aniquilo con la mirada.

–Eh yo? – Gaurry se señalo así mismo con una expresión estúpida en el rostro.

–¨¡¿Y por qué no lo haces tú?! – le grito Lina a Zelgadis.

–¿Te molesta que vaya Gaurry? –Zelgadis definitivamente quería divertirse a costa de Lina.

–¡Pues yo insisto en que seas tú! –ladro Lina.

–Por mí no hay problema –Acoto inocentemente Gaurry.

Automáticamente el puño de Lina se hundió en su rostro.

–Idiota ¿y cómo crees que harás para dormirla? –Le pregunto Lina apretando los dientes– tú no sabes hacer magia. –Señalo mientras lo sacudía como a un saco.

Amelia se sentía realmente incomoda con la discusión que de pronto había surgido, sus amigos hablaban de contratar los servicios de una prostituta, como si de algo usual se tratase, esa no era una conversación habitual en ellos, ella preferiría hacer las cosas de otro modo, pero al parecer sus amigos ya habían decidido la forma en que lo harían.

Gaurry no debería ir pues esto haría sentir mal a su amiga, que aunque lo negaba tenia obvios sentimientos por él, y Lina tenía razón si la idea era dormirla utilizando el hechizo sueño, lo lógico es que fuera la quimera quien se haga cargo, entonces miro a Zelgadis que bebía de su copa de vino observando el espectáculo que brindaba Lina y Gaurry, Amelia tampoco quería que él fuera.

–Está bien, tendré que intentarlo yo –Con aire indiferente Zelgadis se puso de pie.

Sin pensarlo siquiera casi por acto reflejo, Amelia detuvo a Zelgadis tomándolo por el brazo con ambas manos, él la miro por segundos que para Amelia se hicieron eternos, avergonzada por su actitud trago saliva.

–E…espera como sabrás si es su habitación?

Hablo sin pensar y se sintió realmente tonta, de hecho ella misma no entendía por qué sentía de esa manera que se colgara del brazo de Zelgadis no era novedad, pero el lugar las circunstancias, y sobre todo lo que le paso en la mañana le estaban afectando de una manera que no podía comprender, pero de pronto creyó que podía justificar su actitud.

–Quiero…quiero decir la habitación que ella ocupa para dormir, puede que no sea la misma que ocupa con sus…eh bueno ya sabes clientes? –concluyo con un tono casi infantil.

–Amelia tiene razón –Aparte de sus dormitorios, ellas devén tener otros cuartos destinados a su…trabajo, y seguramente lo que estamos buscando está en su dormitorio –Lina le dio la razón y en el fondo Amelia se lo agradeció.

Zelgadis abrió la boca al parecer con la intención de contestar pero el fuerte golpe de la puerta y las risas estridentes que le sucedieron hicieron que todos volcaran su atención hacia los recién llegados.

Un grupo de soldados irrumpieron en el lugar muchos de ellos se quitaron el casco y se dirigieron hacia las mesas vacías, las muchachas corrían sonriendo a recibirlos y al parecer a muchos de ellos ya los conocían.

La bulla en el lugar aumento.

–Son soldados de la guardia de esta ciudad-

La voz de Zelgadis hizo que Amelia se diera cuenta que aun tenía su brazo tomado, lo soltó de inmediato mirando avergonzada la mesa.

Pero sonrió cuando Zelgadis se sentó de nuevo.

–Debemos tener más cuidado –Murmuro Lina mirando a los soldados.

–Es cierto –continuo Zelgadis– Aquella mujer nos pidió que evitáramos los conflictos a toda costa.

–Bueno no nos meteremos en ningún tipo de problemas –respondió la pelirroja, mejor sigamos con el plan, entonces Zelgadis… –Pero otro golpe en la puerta los distrajo nuevamente.

– ¡Nuestro capitán! –gritaron los soldados.

–¡La orden mi señor! –grito uno de ellos

– ¡Esperamos sus órdenes! –repitieron otros.

Lan Velkan al parecer bordeaba los treinta años más o menos, su negra melena le llegaba hasta los hombros, una ligera barba cubría parte de su mentón, su cuerpo era atlético tenía casi la misma contextura física que Gaurry, su rostro aunque con una pequeña cicatriz en la frente era perfecto de mirada profunda y sonrisa galante el capitán de la guardia extendió un brazo en alto y hablo.

–Mis órdenes son: ¡diviértanse todos!.

Gritos de euforia y vítores con el nombre del Capitán inundaron la taberna.

Ahora era el turno de las mujeres, las muchachas de aquella taberna se arremolinaban a su alrededor y se apresuraban a saludarlo con besos y abrazos.

Amelia y Lina por su parte lo miraban con cero disimulo de asombro.

Por un segundo los ojos de Lina se llenaron de corazones. y un hilo de baba resbalaba por su boca.

Amelia por su parte lanzo un pequeño suspiro y sonreía contrariada por las hermosas facciones en el rostro de aquel hombre, gallardo e imponente el hombre pasó por su lado y la miro.

–Hola preciosa –él la saludo y su perfecta dentadura brillo a través de su sensual sonrisa.

Amelia solo abrió la boca incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

–Amelia mírate la cara estas roja como un tomate –Lina hacia un estudio detallado del rostro de Amelia.

–Hay Lina que es lo que dices, déjame en paz.

Amelia no quiso levantar la vista, de reojo veía la expresión burlona de Lina, a Gaurry que también parecía divertirse con la situación y la siempre impasible mirada de Zelgadis .

–Alégrate, te dijo preciosa ¿por qué no vas y te presentas? –Insistió Lina.

–Pero como se te ocurre, yo no haría algo así.

–¿Te gusto mucho verdad Amelia, no lo niegues? – Lina le guiño un ojo.

–Y que me dices de ti Lina, te vi babeando hace unos instantes –Para sorpresa de Amelia Zelgadis intervino.

–Si es verdad –dijo Gaurry mirando a Lina con cierto reproche que pareció querer disimular.

–La poderosa hechicera impactada por un hombre, pensé que no viviría para verlo. –Se burlo Zelgadis.

– ¡Ah! ¿Y lo dicen el par de tontos que quedaron idiotizados con las curvas de aquella presumida?

Amelia se sintió feliz de que se olvidaran de ella, con sus amigos discutiendo entre ellos volteo nuevamente hacia Lan y vio que ahora se encontraba muy bien acompañado, nada más y nada menos que por Ivanee, Amelia pensó que realmente hacían una pareja muy hermosa

Aunque pronto recordó en donde se encontraban, de lo que ella era y de lo que seguramente él fue a buscar a ese lugar.

–Lastima –murmuro para sí misma.

Una risa femenina hizo que se acordara de la pareja de la mesa continua, la mujer aun lucia sobria, pero el hombre evidentemente ya había bebido demasiado y se veía muy excitado, el mantel de la mesa les cubría pero Amelia pudo notar en que parte del cuerpo femenino se encontraba una mano de aquel hombre, inquieta Amelia desvió la vista al techo y se llevo al paladar una buena bocanada de su cerveza, esta vez no le importo el sabor. Noto que la chica susurraba quien sabe que cosas al oído del hombre mientras claramente rebuscaba entre las ropas de este, al parecer encontró lo que quería pues saco una bolsita en la que seguramente el guardaba las monedas.

–La encontré –sonriendo la mujer sacudió la bolsa frente al hombre.

Este respondió con una carcajada tomo la bolsa de dinero de las que saco unas cuantas monedas que dejo en la mesa y se ambos se pusieron de pie, la chica lo guiaba pero inmediatamente el rudo hombre la cargo sobre un hombro y subió por las escaleras.

Amelia vio descender a otra mujer que saludo a los gritos a los soldados, reconoció su voz, era la misma mujer que había conocido en la mañana, solo que ahora se encontraba muy bien vestida y maquillada, pudo darse cuenta que ella era la que dirigía aquel burdel.

Amelia rogo para que la mujer no se fijara en ella, pero cuando la puerta se abrió, se dio cuenta que la mujer era el menor de sus males, un hombre de barba y de cabello canoso atravesó la puerta saludando efusivamente a la mujer.

–¡No puede ser! –Amelia volteo asustada llamando la atención de sus amigos.

–¿Que sucede? – le pregunto Zelgadis y Amelia con un gesto señalo hacia la puerta.

Lina y Gaurry miraron confundidos.

–Ah rayos –exclamo Zelgadis entre dientes mirando con dirección hacia la puerta.

– ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? –Lina miro también pero nada llamo su atención.

–Aquel hombre –Zelgadis lo señalo con la mirada– es miembro del consejo real de Seillune.

El hombre no llevaba puestas las túnicas características de los hechiceros del concejo, por lo que podría pasar como cualquier hombre noble ante cualquiera que no le conociera.

–Que contratiempo –Se lamento Gaurry.

–El no puede verme aquí –Amelia se veía nerviosa– se lo contara a mi padre y a los otros miembros del consejo.

–Cálmate, el aun no te ha visto.

Diciendo esto Zelgadis comenzó a deshacer el nudo que sostenía su capa, y después de quitársela se la coloco a Amelia,

–Si no quieres que te vea solo sal de aquí –le dijo mientras le acomodaba la capucha.

– ¿Pero y ustedes? –dudo.

–No hay problema si él nos ve aquí –dijo Lina– nosotros no tendremos ningún problema por andar rondando en un lugar como este.

–Está bien –Amelia no discutió con ellos, tenía la urgencia de salir de ahí y se apresuro a ver la forma de abandonar aquel lugar.

Las ventanas estaban cerradas y aunque estuvieran abiertas con tanta gente ahí no eran opción, solo quedaban dos caminos la puerta de salida y las escaleras al piso superior, en el momento en que el viejo hechicero se alejo de la puerta, Amelia vio su oportunidad y pero al llegar a la puerta inmediatamente retrocedió y Lina, Gaurry y Zelgadis vieron como Amelia corría escaleras arriba en lugar de salir.

–Pero qué diablos estas ha…–Zelgadis no termino su frase, al instante atravesaron la puerta tres hombres más que él reconoció, uno de ellos era nada más y nada menos que el tío de Amelia el Señor Christopher.

–Esto no puede estar pasando –Gruño Lina Irritada.

–Y ahora que haremos –Gaurry se rasco la cabeza.

Se quedaron en sus sitios, y aunque estaban atentos a todo los movimientos del grupo de recién llegados, actuaban con naturalidad, fue entonces cuando de reojo se dieron cuenta de que el Señor Christopher se dirigía a su mesa.

–No mires –le dijo Lina a Gaurry dándole un leve codazo.

–Eh ustedes, no la hemos visto ¿de acuerdo? –Zelgadis hablo en voz baja.

Lina y Gaurry asintieron en silencio.

**Próximo capítulo:** Inesperadas complicaciones II

**N/A: **El capitulo resulto ser demasiado largo para mi gusto así que decidí dividirlo en dos partes.

A partir de aquí es donde hago uso de las libertades que dije que me tomé al escribir este fic, se que puede haber parecido raro que Zelgadis haya tenido la intención de… bueno ejem solicitar los "servicios" de Ivanee, como dije me tome libertades, aunque tome en cuenta el episodio de las novelas cuando Zelgadis captura a Lina, él se niega a violarla aduciendo que él no se acostaba con mujeres gritonas lo que me llevo a pensar que probablemente si lo hacía con otro tipo de mujeres. Y en el anime cuando se enamoro de Minwa que resulto ser Minwo en ningún momento Zelgadis se sintió acomplejado por su apariencia.

Por otra parte, aunque este fic se ambienta después de Evolution R preferiría que se lea como una historia libre en vez de una continuación ya que no es lo que pretendo.

Gracias por los reviews siempre son un aliciente para continuar.


	4. Inesperadas complicaciones II

Descargo de responsabilidad: Slayers y sus personajes no me pertenecen Ajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi son sus dueños, no hay lucro detrás de esto solo entretención.

Advertencias: Me tome muchas libertades al escribir este fic así como fue inevitable recurrir a ciertos clichés establecidos por los mismos escritores, está clasificado M por muy importantes razones, si no eres **mayor de 18 años** no lo leas, si no te gusta el limón y te aburre el romance, no lo leas, si no te inclinas por ZxA pues no lo leas.

Pero si no tienes nada mejor que hacer léelo.

**IDILIO**

**Capitulo 4**

**Inesperadas Complicaciones II**

–Hay yo sabía que era mala idea venir aquí, debí obedecer a mi intuición –Amelia se lamentaba caminando lentamente por el oscuro pasillo.

De pronto sintió que subían por las escaleras y se agacho detrás de una vieja cómoda adornada por un florero barato.

Otra pareja apareció por el pasillo, el hombre abrazaba a la mujer por detrás mientras le besaba el cuello, a medida que avanzaban ella giraba los picaportes de las puertas las tres primeras no se abrieron y Amelia empezaba a preocuparse si la descubrían se metería en problemas, para su suerte la cuarta si se abrió y ella suspiro aliviada cuando la pareja de amantes desapareció tras la puerta.

Echo un vistazo alrededor había habitaciones a ambos lados del pasillo, concluyo que esas eran las habitaciones en que las muchachas de aquel burdel atendían a sus clientes.

Se puso de pie y dio unos pasos cuando escucho como si descendieran de unas escaleras al fondo del pasillo, corrió nuevamente a esconderse al otro lado de la cómoda y vio pasar por su lado a otra de las chicas del burdel, iba poniéndose los aretes y bajo por las escaleras sin siquiera haber notado a Amelia.

Tal como lo había pensado los dormitorios de las mujeres de aquel burdel estaban en el piso superior.

Nuevamente se puso de pie para subir y maldijo por lo bajo cuando sintió que nuevamente subían por las escaleras, no le quedo otra que saltar a la cómoda.

–Si sigo así me descubrirán tarde o temprano –susurro desalentada.

Por las escaleras vio aparecer a Orian sin compañía y Amelia considero que no le quedaba otra que pedirle ayuda, espero a que ella pasara por su lado y se abalanzo contra ella arrinconándola contra la pared y tapándole la boca, sorprendida Orian intento luchar.

–Tranquilízate no te hare daño –Susurro Amelia.

Una vez que Amelia la soltó, Orian giro rápidamente y se puso en posición defensiva primero pero luego su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa

–¡La princesa de Seillune!

–¿Qué? – Amelia la miro con mescla de asombro y susto.

–Si claro eres tú, estoy segura, ya me parecía que te había visto antes solo que no podía recordar donde.

–¿Pero cómo es que me conoces?

–Porque yo soy de Seillune.

–¿De Seillune, tú? –Amelia no podía creer en su mala suerte.

–¿Entonces vienes con los miembros del consejo verdad?

Amelia recordó que se estaba escondiendo precisamente de ellos y tomo la mano de Orian entre sus manos con gesto suplicante.

–No claro que no, ellos no deben saber que estoy aquí por favor ayúdame.

–Vaya se ve que estas en problemas, en todo caso este no es lugar para una princesa, está bien sígueme, te llevare a mi habitación.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

–¡Pero qué sorpresa encontrarlos aquí! –Casi grito el señor Christopher extendiendo ambas manos.

– ¡Oh señor Christopher la sorpresa es nuestra! –Lina fingió de manera sobreactuada.

– ¿Me permiten? –El señor Christopher señalo el asiento que había sido ocupado antes por Amelia.

–Por favor –Zelgadis respondió rápidamente.

–¿Y cuéntenme muchachos que hacen por aquí?

– ¡Negocios! –Respondió el trió al unísono.

–Ya veo, pero…–El señor Christopher miro a todos lados como buscando a alguien.

– ¿Busca a alguien? – Pregunto Gaurry.

–Bueno sí, la verdad es que cuando los vi me alegre porque pensé que con ustedes podría encontrarse mi sobrina Amelia.

– ¿Amelia que acaso ella no se encuentra en Seillune? –Le interrogo Lina.

–Ella salió de Seillune sin permiso oficial, el consejo no lo sabe Philionel les dijo que la había enviado a la casa de campo a descansar por que la veía muy estresada. Y aprovechando el viaje de los miembros del consejo me pidió que la buscarla para llevarla de regreso.

–Vaya así que esa niña malcriada anda prófuga de su propio reino –Se rio Lina

– ¿Pero no es normal que ella ande por ahí, digo ella siempre lo ha hecho no? –señalo Gaurry.

–Sí eso es verdad pero como sabrán Amelia ya no es una niña ha llegado a la edad de casarse y como posible sucesora del trono de Seillune han surgido muchos pretendientes hijos de nobles y también príncipes de otros reinos. Es sabido por todos que Philionel nunca daría la mano de Amelia sin su consentimiento y por eso es que muchos nobles viajan hasta Seillune llevando a sus hijos para que Amelia los conozca primero, haber si uno de ellos tiene la suerte de conquistar su corazón.

–Vaya quién lo diría, y yo que aun la veo como si fuera una niña –Lina sonó como una madre chocha y Zelgadis y Gaudy rodaron los ojos.

–Pero mi sobrina ha hecho muy difíciles las cosas, cuando se entera de que hay nobles viajando para visitarla ella simplemente abandona el reino sin avisarle a nadie, en lo que va del año esta es la cuarta vez que lo hace, por lo mismo las últimas veces optamos por no avisarle que recibiría la visita de otro noble, y esta ultima vez debía recibir a tres familias distintas, se entero de alguna forma y huyo, ella solía regresar a las semanas a lo mucho en un mes, pero ahora ya son tres meses desde que se fue y no hemos sabido nada de ella, y estamos preocupados.

–No tiene por qué preocuparse, recuerde que Amelia es capaz de cuidar de sí misma – Zelgadis hablo mas para tranquilizar al señor Christopher, habría preferido decirle que ella estaba bien y que estaba con ellos, pero Amelia se estaba escondiendo y por los motivos que fueran él respetaba la decisión de su amiga.

–Y ahora que lo sabemos la buscaremos ¿no es así amigos? –Gaurry continúo con el teatro.

–Le prometo que en cuanto encuentre a esa niña malcriada le daré unas buenas nalgadas y la llevare de un ala a Seillune –Lina acoto con lo suyo.

–Se los agradezco en verdad, y por favor ustedes son sus amigos, si la encuentran antes que yo, traten de persuadirla para que al menos se tome la molestia en atender a los nobles que quieren conocerla se que a ustedes los escuchara.

–No creo que debamos interferir, ese asunto solo le concierne a ella –dijo Zelgadis cortante.

–Huy que dices Zelgadis, ¡claro que la convenceremos de casarse con el mejor partido! –Lina miro a Zelgadis con reproche, no era el momento para ser sinceros.

Zelgadis solo se cruzo de brazos desviando la mirada.

– ¿Y qué es lo que hace usted por acá señor Christopher? –Gaurry le pregunto con genuina curiosidad.

– ¿Y qué crees que puede estar haciendo en un lugar como este?, buscar a Amelia no es así señor Christopher? –se adelanto Lina guiñándole un ojo al señor Christopher

–Ejem ejem –Carraspeo incomodo el señor Christopher– Bueno en realidad yo no quise venir aquí, pero los otros miembros del consejo insistieron y yo…bueno…

– ¡Pero si es mi querido Chris!

La mujer que parecía ser la dueña del burdel se acercaba a Christopher con los brazos abiertos, este a su vez miro al grupo de jóvenes sin saber qué cara poner. Y la mujer lo abrazo y lo lleno de besos esparcidos por su rostro.

Lina los observaba con una picara y burlesca sonrisa, Gaurry sonreía apenado por el señor Christopher y Zelgadis miraba hacia otro lado sintiéndose realmente incomodo, habían cosas que definitivamente a él no le interesaban saber.

Una vez que la mujer se llevo al señor Christopher de ahí, Lina se echo a reír.

–Ya olvídate de eso y mejor pensemos en que haremos con Amelia ella aun esta allá arriba –Zelgadis se oía fastidiado.

–Me parece que no nos queda otra que esperar – delibero Gaurry.

– ¿Pero esperar qué? – insistió Zelgadis.

–A ver como se presentan las cosas Zelgadis, no seas impaciente –le increpo Lina.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

.Amelia siguió a Orian un piso más arriba y avanzaban hacia el fondo del largo pasillo que era donde se encontraba la habitación de Orian, de pronto una puerta se abrió delante de ellas, a Orian no le quedo otra que abrir la puerta que tenia al lado y empujo a Amelia hacia el interior ella también entro y cerro rápidamente.

Desde afuera se pudo oír a dos mujeres cuyos murmullos se perdieron escaleras abajo.

Cuando por fin volvió el silencio Orian abrió la puerta para ver observar, no había nadie pero al instante un grupo de soldados ebrios seguido de varias muchachas irrumpieron en el pasillo, ingresaron a una de las habitaciones que se encontraba cerca al final dejando la puerta abierta, Orian espero a que la cerraran pero nada.

–Me temo que tendrás que quedarte aquí, ellos tienen la puerta abierta y no podremos llegar a mi cuarto –dijo mirando hacia afuera– estúpidas, Olga prohibió claramente el traer a los hombres a nuestros dormitorios –murmuro irritada.

– ¿Y ahora que hare? –Amelia miro alrededor y vio que el gran ventanal era su mejor opción.

– Aunque no es mi cuarto aquí es seguro, solo cuida de no tocar nada, este es el cuarto de Ivanee.

– ¿El cuarto de Ivanee? –pregunto con mucho interés.

–Es verdad, ustedes la buscaban a ella ¿puedo saber para qué? –pregunto Orian con curiosidad

–Lo siento no puedo decírtelo –Amelia desvió la mirada

–Está bien –Dijo Orian un tanto decepcionada– Entonces dime una cosa, eres una princesa ¿por qué tienes que estar pasando por esto?

–Bueno mis amigos y yo, siempre hemos viajado impartiendo la justicia por el mundo– Los ojos de Amelia de pronto brillaron.

–L la… ¿justicia? Pregunto Orian esbozando una mueca de confusión.

–Sí, el mundo está lleno de maldad, codicia, traiciones, se cometen infamias por doquier y Yo Amelia Will Tesla de Seillune recorreré de extremo a extremo los continentes y sembrare la paz… –Amelia danzaba a medida que pronunciaba su discurso, Orian la observaba con evidente contrariedad, jamás hubiera imaginado que la princesa de Seillune fuera así.

–Está bien, está bien ya entendí –La interrumpió sin querer escuchar más– ¿Entonces dices que siempre viajas con tus amigos? –Su mirada cambio y brillo en la oscuridad.

–Sí…Así es –respondió Amelia dudosa al ver la extraña sonrisa de la mujer.

–Y dime cual es el nombre de su dueño? –Pregunto tomando con la punta de sus dedos la capa de Zelgadis.

– ¿Eh te refieres a Zelgadis? –Amelia fijo su mirada en los dedos de Orian.

–¿Zelgadis, así se llama eh? ¿Esto es lo que él traía puesto verdad?

Orian continuo manipulando la capa de Zelgadis, Amelia no pudo saber si esto solo le incomodaba o de plano le molestaba.

–Sí, es de él –Amelia dio la vuelta alejándose de Orian

Ante esta actitud Orian cavilo un poco sobre la princesa y el hombre de piel azul.

– ¿Acaso tu y él…? –Insinuó Orian.

– ¿Qué? no, nosotros solo somos amigos –se apresuro a aclarar Amelia.

–Que bien –Orian sonrió nuevamente– ¿sabes?, él se ve tan interesante aunque parece que es un hombre de pocas palabras eh? se ve tan misterioso.

Amelia estaba consciente del extraño atractivo que poseía Zelgadis, pero no lo había comentado con nadie y no podía evitar sentir molestia por la forma en que la mujer se expresaba de él y el que pareciera no importarle el hecho de que Zelgadis fuera una quimera, aunque esto último no tenía por qué molestarla y por esto se sentía mal consigo misma ¿acaso estaba siendo egoísta?, no tenía por qué serlo pues Zelgadis no le pertenecía ni mucho menos.

– ¿Tú crees que a él le gustaría pasar un buen rato conmigo? – insinuó sin ningún tipo de mesura.

Amelia se sorprendió con la pregunta y se urgió al ver que la mujer hablaba en serio.

– ¡Pero es una quimera! –En cuanto lo dijo se arrepintió y sintió vergüenza de sí misma. Queriendo disuadir a la muchacha de su ávido interés por Zelgadis había desmerecido la esencia de su amigo, resaltando lo que él mas odiaba de sí mismo; su apariencia.

–Y eso qué, yo diría que incluso lo hace más interesante –sonrió ladina– aunque claro siendo tú una princesa –miro a Amelia de pies a cabeza– supongo que es normal que pienses de esa forma.

– ¡Por supuesto que no!, no es lo que quise decir yo…yo – Amelia no sabía cómo deshacerse de sus dichos, no quería que la muchacha se quede con una idea errada de ella y de lo que pensaba respecto a Zelgadis.

–Ah no te preocupes –dijo restándole importancia– te comprendo una princesa jamás se detendría a mirar de esa forma a alguien como él y…

–No es cierto, a mi no me importa que él sea una quimera en absoluto –respondió en forma atropellada.

– ¿Te importa entonces? –Pregunto Orian de forma inquisitiva.

–No, no es eso, quiero decir…

Amelia sabía que quería a su amigo pero no se había detenido a analizar sus sentimientos, por lo que no sabía que responder así que decidió salirse por la tangente. –…Zelgadis es un amigo muy querido para mí.

Orian acepto sin mayor interés la respuesta de Amelia lo único que le interesaba era saber si la princesa seria algún tipo obstáculo en sus recientes pretensiones y al parecer no lo era.

–Debo regresar a trabajar quédate aquí y no hagas ruido –volteo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta– regresare en cuanto pueda –dijo antes de abandonar la habitación.

Amelia respiro aliviada de que por fin la muchacha se fuera y la dejara sola, era demasiado curiosa y la había acorralado con preguntas para las que ella aun no tenia respuesta, pero ahora que estaba sola podía pensar en ello, camino hacia la ventana y se sentó en el suelo tomando la capa de Zelgadis contemplándola pensativa.

–¿Qué si me importa?

Amelia estaba consciente de la profunda admiración que sentía por su amigo, apreciaba su compañía, le gustaban muchas cosas de su particular forma de ser pero luego vino a su mente Gaurry, él también era su amigo y lo quería mucho pero tuvo que reconocer que lo que sentía por él definitivamente no era igual a lo que sentía por Zelgadis, era confuso ambos eran sus grandes amigos pero por Gaurry sus sentimientos eran de alguna forma fraternos, en cambio sus sentimientos por Zelgadis parecían tomar una perspectiva diferente.

–¡Pero que estoy haciendo!

Amelia se levanto de un salto pues recordó que convenientemente se encontraba en el cuarto de Ivanee y que probablemente ahí estaba el dichoso cofre, formulo un hechizo de luz muy débil pues ella se encontraba en esos días en los que no podía hacer uso de la magia, debía apresurarse pues el hechizo de luz no duraría mucho, busco en la habitación si tenía suerte lo encontraría y saldría por la ventana.

Pero no pudo seguir buscando, unas voces en el pasillo y las sombras que se detuvieron en la puerta hicieron que Amelia de un salto se arrojara hacia la ventana escondiéndose detrás de las gruesas cortinas.

Espero que fuera Orian que volvía por ella pero no fue así, Ivanee y Lan hicieron su entrada en la habitación.

Amelia estuvo a punto de formular el hechizo del sueño pero creyó que mejor esperaría, tal vez ellos se irían de ahí.

–Entonces lo conseguiste? –Lan abrazo a Eugene por la cintura besando su cuello.

–Espera y veras– Ivanee se soltó de él y camino de forma sensual hacia la cama, se agacho y saco un pequeño cofre.

Amelia ladeo la cabeza, lamentándose por no haber buscado primero en un lugar tan obvio.

–Tómalo espero que te sirva tanto como a mí. –Ivanee le ofreció el cofre a Lan

–Y estoy seguro que a ti también te sirve o me equivoco? –él sonrió irónico.

–Tienes razón, mi "bella" hermana –Al igual que la misteriosa mujer Ivanee se refirió a su hermana con desdén– perderá a todos sus "amigos" y dejaran de preferirla por sobre mí.

–Me lo imagine –dijo Lan sonriendo– en cuanto a mí, muchos de los nombres escritos aquí –Abrió el cofre del cual extrajo varios papeles los que leyó con interés– pertenecen a los altos comandantes de la guardia, no dudaran en promoverme cuando les haga saber que ciertas notas y tarjetas firmadas por ellos y dirigidas a una puta podrían llegar a manos de sus esposas, o miembros del consejo real otra manga de hipócritas que no dudaran en condenar públicamente algo que ellos mismos practican.

–Y que es lo que pretendes lograr?

–En realidad no aspiro mucho, solo ser nombrado General tal vez

–¿General así sin más? –Dijo Ivanee levantando una ceja– podrías llegar a eso a medida que te haciendan no?

–No tengo paciencia para eso preciosa.

–Y harás lo que sea con tal de logar tus objetivos –afirmo Ivanee.

–Al igual que tú –Le dijo guiñándole un ojo, Lan observo con atención una de las tarjetas del cofre –mira aquí también se ven algunos nombres de miembros del consejo real de Seillune, también les sacare provecho en su momento.

Amelia había estado escuchando todo sin mirar escondida detrás de las cortinas, estuvo atenta a todas las palabras y comprendió por fin de que se trataba el asunto.

¿Eso era todo, Lan quería extorsionar a sus superiores e Ivanee quería quitarle los clientes a su hermana?

Amelia se sentía decepcionada tal vez hubiera esperado que en aquel cofre se encontrara un valioso objeto mágico o tal vez un fragmento de la biblia de Claire, pero no, solamente eran las ridículas notas de amor de nobles y militares no correspondidos y por lo que oyó entre esos nobles habían miembros del consejo real de Seillune, decidió que a como dé lugar debía apropiarse del dichoso cofre al menos su intromisión serviría para evitar que Lan intente chantajear a miembros del consejo de su reino y por otra parte ¿iban a pagarle no?

Distraída con sus pensamientos Amelia no se dio cuenta que Lan e Ivanee habían decidido dejar la charla a un lado y se habían centrado en lo que los llevo hasta esa habitación, al oír aquellos extraños murmullos deslizo un poco la cortina para poder mirar y su rostro se enrojeció de inmediato al darse cuenta que Ivanee se había despojado de su vestido, Lan de su camisa y ambos estaban sobre la cama besándose apasionadamente.

Amelia se cubrió el rostro con las cortinas, recito el hechizo del sueño pero no logro formularlo, al parecer su condición de mujer la traiciono esta vez.

–¿Que haré ahora?

No esperaba que esto pasara, intento nuevamente formular el hechizo pero fue en vano además los gemidos, jadeos y susurros que empezaban a acrecentarse no le permitieron concentrarse, se tapo los oídos para no escuchar.

–Piensa Amelia piensa –Se dijo a sí misma.

Los sonidos que inundaban el ambiente eran demasiado para ella aun así pese a la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento, sintió una repentina curiosidad por ver, estaba mal, ella no debería siquiera considerarlo sin embargo ahí estaba una incesante e insana pero imperiosa necesidad por ver al otro lado de la cortina, por un momento el morbo y el pudor lucharon en su mente pero solo uno ganaría.

Decidió mirar un poco pero solo un poco, se juro a si misma que sería un segundo solo un segundo, recorrió la cortina lentamente y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, su respiración se detuvo y su corazón se acelero, quiso esconderse de nuevo pero solo pudo quedarse ahí, mirando.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Casi una hora había transcurrido desde que Amelia, se perdió en las escaleras, Gaurry entro a la taberna moviendo la cabeza en forma negativa.

– ¿Entonces no salió? –pregunto Lina con una mueca.

–No, aun esta allá arriba. –Respondió Gaurry sentándose.

Gaurry se había ofrecido a vigilar el frente de la casona para ver si Amelia escapaba por alguna ventana. La taberna se había llenado aun más, tanto que ya no quedaban mesas libres y las escaleras estaban ocupadas por hombres ebrios.

–¡Rayos esto es tan frustrante! –Lina se revolvió el cabello.

Zelgadis se sentía de la misma forma suspiro y levanto su copa de vino para beber un poco y de pronto sintió que unos brazos femeninos lo rodeaban posándose en sus hombros, él ni se inmuto simplemente continuo bebiendo su vino y escucho la voz de Orian soplar en sus oídos.

–Tu amiga se encuentra segura escondida en una habitación.

–¿Hablaste con ella? –Interrumpió Lina que había escuchado lo que le dijo Orian a Zelgadis

–Eh... si no deben preocuparse ella está bien. –Respondió sin soltar a Zelgadis.

–¿Puedes llevarme con ella? –Preguntó Zelgadis dejando su copa en la mesa.

Orian sonrió como si una idea se formara en su mente.

–Por supuesto –Soltó a Zelgadis y cuando él se puso de pie ella sonrió felinamente– Sígueme.

–Zelgadis espera ¿a dónde vas? –Gruño Lina– No te precipites acuérdate que no debemos llamar la atención complicaras las cosas.

–Esperen afuera, saldré con Amelia –Zelgadis la ignoro y se dispuso a seguir a Orian.

–¡Huy debimos haber planeado mejor todo este asunto! –Protesto Lina golpeando la mesa.

–Tranquila Lina de momento no nos queda más que confiar en Zelgadis.

Gaurry le puso la mano en el hombro y Lina le brindo una inusual dulce sonrisa, él por su parte devolvió el gesto por ahora solo podían hacer eso esperar.

.

.

**Próximo capítulo: **Deseando sentir.

**N/A: **Amelia tiene que casarse? Sí, ese ya es un cliché pero funciona, creo que es inevitable recurrir a el cuando se trata de una historia ZxA.

Abril: por supuesto que Zelgadis reaccionara, solo ten un poquito de paciencia.

Ariana: en verdad quise actualizar antes pero no se pudo.

Gracias por leer, no dejen de comentar y por favor ignoren la ortografía la revise pero ya aprendí que no puedo fiarme al 100% de los correctores.


	5. Deseando sentir

Descargo de responsabilidad:Slayers y sus personajes no me pertenecen Ajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi son sus dueños, nadie me paga por hacer esto.

Advertencias: Me tome muchas libertades al escribir este fic así como fue inevitable recurrir a ciertos clichés establecidos por los mismos escritores, está clasificado M por muy importantes razones, si no eres **mayor de 18 años** no lo leas, si no te gusta el limón y te aburre el romance, no lo leas, si no te inclinas por ZxA pues no lo leas.

**IDILIO**

**Capitulo 5**

**Deseando sentir**

Tras las grandes cortinas del ventanal convertidas en provisorio refugio, Amelia era una con la oscuridad, invisible casi inexistente, su respiración no pudo más que contenerse por el espectáculo que se presentaba ante sus ojos, una muy particular función para la que involuntariamente había adquirido boletos gratuitos y localidad privilegiada.

La desnudes de dos cuerpos perfectos bailando en la sombra, Amelia no podía dejar de estudiar y admirar el cuerpo de aquel hermoso semental, sus amplias espaldas, su atlético torso brillando con el sudor, sus brazos largos y musculosos, sus manos grandes que amasaban maestras el cuerpo entero de la mujer, tan maestra como él en la ejecución de aquella danza, extrañamente armoniosa y extrañamente violenta, Ivanee gemía cada vez que él besaba y lamia en distintas partes de su cuerpo, ella aúllo cuando los labios de él se hundieron en su intimidad y Amelia se tapo la boca ahogando un gemido de asombro.

–Por Cephid… –murmuró para sí misma.

Alguna vez había escuchado a hurtadillas a las mucamas del palacio murmurar algo sobre una forma de dar y recibir placer en forma oral o algo así, en ese entonces creyó que las mucamas estaban hablando de tener una charla amena o algo parecido, riéndose de sí misma comprendió ahora que las palabras no tenían nada que ver, o tal vez si?, La vergüenza de Amelia aumento significativamente cuando en medio de su excitación y animada por Lan, Ivanee comienzo a proferir pequeñas frases lascivas e irreproducibles para Amelia.

A la vez que Ivanee hundía los dedos en los cabellos de su amante, él parecía reaccionar a estas insinuaciones tornándose más ansioso Amelia lo noto pues sus gruñidos aumentaron y sus largos dedos apretaron con fuerza los muslos de la chica.

Ivanee dejo de hablar y volvió a gemir con insistencia y en medio de lo que ahora eran gritos se retorció sobre las sabanas arqueando su espalda y dejándose llevar por los sucesivos temblores de su cuerpo.

Ante esto Amelia sintió un creciente y extraño cosquilleo en su vientre que parecía reclamarle algo que no podía definir. La luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana le permitió ahora observar estupefacta el miembro erecto de aquel increíble hombre. Una vez más se cubrió la boca para no dejar escapar un grito desvío la mirada rápidamente pero aquel sucio morbo calificado así por su inmaculada conciencia aun la subyugaba, Amelia necesitaba ver más.

Recuperada de su orgasmo, Ivanee se incorporo abalanzándose sobre Lan, ahora era ella quien dominaba, quien recorría con sus dedos la piel de su amante estampando besos en su cuerpo.

– ¿Acaso ella también va a….?

Amelia negó con la cabeza como si con eso pudiera evitar que Ivanee se llevara a la boca el erguido sexo de Lan tal vez no creyó que ella lo haría

–Lo hizo, ella lo hizo. –murmuro absorta.

Como Ivanne brindaba placer a Lan utilizando tan solo su boca como antes lo había hecho él, Amelia se preguntaba cómo es que nunca imagino siquiera que aquello podía hacerse a pesar de habérselo escuchado a las osadas mucamas y de incluso haberlo leído, claro debió haber interpretado mejor las metáforas de las que se valía aquel libro "prohibido" que con tanto ahincó leía y que desapareció sin más de su dormitorio cuando apenas iba en la mitad de sus capítulos.

Y a juzgar por los fuertes jadeos de Lan, lo estaba disfrutando cada vez más. Sin duda alguna esta noche, Amelia iba a aprender más de lo que incluso hubiera deseado saber.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Zelgadis seguía a Orian que caminaba balanceando sus caderas en clara provocación, cruzaron el primer pasillo en silencio, la madera rechinaba a cada paso que daban, su agudo oído le permitió captar los susurros y gemidos que provenían de las distintas habitaciones, suspiro con hastió, al final del pasillo se encontraron con otras escaleras que dirigían a un piso superior. Orian sonreía y se mordía los labios pensando en las posibilidades que tenia de llevar a cabo los propósitos que su mente animada por sus deseos plasmo en el mismo momento en que vio a Zelgadis cruzar la puerta del burdel. Al pasar por la puerta de Ivanee, Orian la miro de reojo y Zelgadis pudo captar los claros jadeos de una pareja, en ese momento maldijo por enésima vez su gran capacidad auditiva. Orian se detuvo en la última puerta del pasillo y entro junto con Zelgadis.

– ¿Amelia? –Zelgadis la llamo en cuanto entro en la habitación.

– La princesa no está aquí ¿Zelgadis? –dijo Orian mirándolo por encima del hombro a la vez que encendía un candelabro en la pared que ilumino un agradablemente decorado dormitorio, se dirigió luego hacia su cama– Estamos en mi habitación –Le aclaro recostándose en ella.

Zelgadis inhalo lentamente, sintiendo que se exacerbaba cuando cayó en la cuenta de que la chica no solo lo había llamado por su nombre, sino que también se había referido a Amelia como "la princesa" ¿acaso Amelia había cometido la torpeza de revelar su identidad? Después de una fugaz reflexión decidió entonces que lo mejor sería tomar las cosas con calma por el bien de Amelia no le convenía enfadar a aquella mujer.

–Escucha Orian yo…

–No te precipites –lo interrumpió ella– no pude llevarte a su habitación por que ahora mismo Ivanee y el capitán están ahí, así que tendremos que esperar un poco.

Zelgadis no se había dado cuenta en qué momento Ivanne y Lan habían desaparecido de la vista de todos, era lo de menos, lo que le preocupaba era el paradero de Amelia, podrían descubrirla, pero lo más probable era que ella ya haya puesto a Lan e Ivanni a dormir con el hechizo del sueño entonces ahora seguramente estaría buscando el cofre, aunque cierto detalle no cuadraba del todo.

–Orian dime cual su habitación.

–Te digo que Ivanee y Lan están ahí.

–Estoy seguro que Amelia supo arreglárselas, por favor –dijo lo más condescendiente que pudo– dime cual es.

Orian se irrito ante la indiferencia de Zelgadis, no podía creer que ella estuviera ahí recostada sensualmente en la cama y él simplemente actuara como si lo que estuviera acostado frente a él fuera un gato o cualquier otra cosa, no estaba acostumbrada al rechazo, sin embargo le gustaban los retos.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

El compás de los amantes aumentaba vertiginosamente, Amelia sentía crecer la presión en su vientre, ellos eran dos animales enajenados gruñendo al ritmo de sus embates. La condición actual de Amelia le impidió darse cuenta que su propia excitación se estaba manifestando físicamente, claro signo del deseo que comenzó a germinarse en su ser, rezagada quedo la vergüenza solo quedaba esa extraña sensación. De pronto se encontró así misma ansiando tal vez poder ser ella, preguntándose que se sentiría experimentar un goce tal, casi inconsciente cerró los ojos y se imagino a si misma a merced de aquel hombre, los abrió rápidamente turbada por el oscuro rumbo no solo de sus pensamientos sino también de sus deseos.

Pero era lo que sentía, deseo, agazapada en aquel lugar en el que la colocaron los caprichosos azares del destino se descubrió a sí misma como lo que precisamente era una mujer floreciendo a la mejor etapa de su vida, en vez de quedar horrorizada como pensó en un principio se descubrió a si misma ansiando, anhelando en su piel las caricias de un hombre, deseaba sentir.

Los amantes por fin llegaron a su clímax derrumbándose exhaustos en la cama.

De pronto lo que pareció una pequeña explosión en el pasillo rompió con la atmosfera.

Ivanee y Lan se sobresaltaron levantándose de la cama, Devuelta a la realidad Amelia pensó que tal vez Lina había decidido simplemente irrumpir en las habitaciones, pero las risas estridentes de muchas mujeres y de un hombre le hicieron saber que no había nada porque alarmarse.

–Ah, es ese hechicero borracho de nuevo –dijo Ivanee cerrando la puerta.

–Me lo imagine –Respondió Lan riendo y acomodándose en el respaldo de la cama– ¿Te irás ya? –Pregunto él.

Ivanee envuelta en una sabana encendió las velas del candelabro iluminando a medias la habitación que había estado a oscuras, cogió de su armario un vestido nuevo y se dirigío a lo que parecía ser un cuarto de baño.

– Claro que sí, yo…aun no termino de trabajar –y guiñando el ojo cerró la puerta, el escándalo en el pasillo aun no cesaba.

Minutos después salió con un vestido verde tan provocador como el anterior, y cepillo su larga cabellera risada, mientras tanto el capitán de la guardia había procedido a colocarse los pantalones. Después de vaciar una botella de vino en su boca, se recostó nuevamente en la cama, tomo el cofre y sacó una de las tantas notas.

–Miembros del consejo real de Seillune –murmuro para sí mismo.

Extendió el brazo para alcanzar el resto de sus ropas tiradas en el velador al lado de la cama y buscando entre ellas extrajo una pulsera de oro.

–¿Ivanee?

–¿Mmm? –lo miro ella que ya tenía su largo cabello recogido en una cola.

–Esto es para ti preciosa –estiro el brazo ofreciéndole la pulsera.

Ivanee se acerco sonriente y tomo la pulsera, la observo por un breve momento y luego le dio a Lan un suave beso en los labios.

–Gracias. –y guardo su pago en una gaveta dentro de su armario –¿Te quedaras mas días en este lugar?

–No, debo reunirme con mi esposa en Ilmard es el cumpleaños de su padre, ya sabes.

–Ah –Ivanee se encogió de hombros y luego se dirigió a la puerta– bueno descansa entonces –y abandono la habitación.

En el pasillo el hechicero ebrio se apresuro a abordarla, pero Ivanee ignoro sus llamados y siguió su camino, el hombre sin embargo la siguió y tropezó en las escaleras rodando y haciendo que las demás muchachas se rieran de él.

Amelia no tuvo que esperar mucho a que Lan se quedara dormido, cuando lo escucho roncar ligeramente se decidió a salir de su escondite en las sombras, de pronto sintió la necesidad de refrescarse y se dirigió al cuarto de baño de Ivanee lo mas sigilosa posible volteando a mirar a Lan constantemente, los candelabros en el baño estaban encendidos y le permitieron admirar el lujo en la decoración de aquel cuarto, la bañera y el lavabo tallados en orihalcon le hicieron pensar que como prostituta Ivanee debía ganar mucho dinero pues aquel era un lujo que no cualquiera podría darse.

Amelia se despojo de la capa de Zelgadis y de los amuletos de sus muñecas y el de su cuello, y el que colgaba en sus hombros también, vertió en el lavabo un poco de agua del fino jarrón de porcelana, lavo su rostro y mojo su cuello y una parte de su pecho, en su mente aun bailaban las imágenes de lo que había presenciado, se mojo aun mas de algún modo creyó que necesitaba enfriarse.

Salió del baño llevando en sus manos la capa de Zelgadis y sus amuletos, no se fijo y tropezó con el vestido que Ivanee dejo tirado en el suelo, sus amuletos salieron volando pero por suerte el piso de la habitación de Ivanee estaba tapizado con una gruesa y cara alfombra.

Una vez recuperado el equilibrio dejo la capa de Zelgadis en el respaldo de una silla e iba a recoger sus amuletos cuando Lan hablo en sus sueños. Amelia quedo paralizada, pero cuando el no dijo nada más se acerco poco a poco y lo miro al rostro.

–Aun duerme –suspiro aliviada.

Sin embargo al observarlo Amelia enrojeció debido las bellas facciones en el rostro del hombre. Estaba distraída en ello cuando noto que justo al lado de la cabeza de Lan había quedado la nota con los nombres de los miembros del consejo de Seillune, se acerco un poco más y con cautela estiro el brazo y tomo el papel, su pulso se acelero cuando de pronto Lan tomo su muñeca.

–Hola muñequita ¿quién eres tú? –susurro sonriendo soñoliento.

–hay no…–Presa del pánico Amelia tiro un poco para zafarse de su agarre.

–Ven aquí- El tiro con fuerza y la apretó contra su torso desnudo.

Amelia quedo a centímetros de su rostro y pudo sentir el fuerte aroma a alcohol, estaba ebrio y probablemente no tenia noción de lo que realmente estaba pasando, aun así él tenía mucha fuerza, Amelia se apoyo en su cuerpo empujando para alejarse.

–No te vayas –Esta vez él tiro con mucha más fuerza y Amelia termino sentada sobre él, se sonrojo intensamente cuando él puso la otra mano sobre su trasero.

Otro tirón más y Amelia termino rosando su nariz y antes de que pudiera apartarse alguien abrió la puerta.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Zelgadis se había dispuesto a salir de la habitación de Orian, cuando un estallido en el pasillo lo alerto, creyendo que Amelia podía haber sido descubierta abrió la puerta pero Orian corrió y cerró la puerta rápidamente, Zelgadis puso una mano en su hombro con la intención de apartarla pero se detuvo cuando escucho reír a muchas mujeres y aun hombre

Haciéndole una seña a Zelgadis para que aguardara en silencio Orian se asomo por la puerta e inmediatamente reprendió al grupo.

–¿Pero que pretenden ustedes, destruir el lugar?

– No te enojes Orian solo estamos jugando –respondieron entre risas las tres mujeres.

–¡Yo soy un hechicero muy poderoso! –grito el borracho que era tironeado por las tres mujeres.

–Está prohibido traer a los hombres a nuestras habitaciones, ¿qué creen que dirá Olga al ver el desastre que causaron?

–Pagare yo pagare tengo una gran fortuna –Escupió el borracho levantando en alto su botella y las muchachas celebraban risueñas sus palabras– y ricura –se acerco a Orian sonriendo y mostrando sus dientes cubiertos de sarro– no quieres venir yo puedo con todas –la invito a unírseles.

–Olvídalo –respondió mirándolo de pies a cabeza y le cerró la puerta en sus narices

–Imbécil –Murmuro Zelgadis refiriéndose al borracho.

–El es un cliente habitual ¿sabes? y es escandaloso pero Olga lo soporta por que paga muy bien, es heredero de una gran fortuna aunque como hechicero este en la completa decadencia.

Zelgadis se encogió de hombros no le interesaba en absoluto la historia de ese ebrio y él quería ir a buscar a Amelia lo mas antes posible pero no podía salir de la habitación porque el escandaloso grupo aun estaba en el pasillo.

Orian sonrió sabiendo que había ganado tiempo, transcurrieron varios minutos de espera Zelgadis estaba con los brazos cruzados atento a lo que ocurria en el pasillo, Orian permanecía apoyada en la puerta, por un momento espero que Zelgadis intentara algo por iniciativa propia, pero como él no hizo nada se decidió a actuar.

–Bueno mientras esperamos a que esos se vallan, podríamos…tu sabes –Orian –se aproximo a Zelgadis con una sensual sonrisa mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Por un momento Zelgadis se sintió cohibido por ella, en realidad era muy bonita y por demás deseable, pero él estaba realmente concentrado en buscar a Amelia, retrocedió un poco pero Orian estaba ya sobre él y siguió avanzando apoyando las manos en el pecho de Zelgadis, provocando la incomodidad de este, lentamente las subió hasta su cuello y osadamente se empino buscando sus labios.

–Te mostrare lo que sé hacer –susurro ella cuando estaba a centímetros de su boca.

El rubor de Zelgadis aumento pero recuperando el control de sí mismo, tomo las muñecas de Orian y la aparto de él.

–En verdad, debo marcharme ahora.

En el pasillo el escandaloso grupo se alejaba, luego se oyó como si alguien rodara por las escaleras y después fuertes carcajadas, Zelgadis se había distraído con esto y Orian había aprovechado para volver a aferrarse a él.

–En verdad quieres marcharte Zelgadis?, no lo creo.

Orian sentía que solo necesitaba presionar un poco más para lograr su objetivo, por nada del mundo dejaría pasar esta oportunidad, al igual que Ivanee ella era muy selectiva con sus clientes no cualquiera podía darse el lujo de pasar una noche con ella, aparte de una buena fortuna habían ciertas características que sus posibles amantes debían cumplir y al parecer por extraño que pareciera Zelgadis las cumplió, aunque Orian no estaba segura de que Zelgadis sea el poseedor de una gran fortuna, y a juzgar por lo que le conto Amelia él debía ser una especie de mercenario lo que significaba que en ese momento el podía tener mucho dinero o simplemente no contar con un centavo, y se dio cuenta que en realidad le daba lo mismo, ella lo quería a toda costa.

–Acaso no te gusto? –pregunto con el tono meloso que solía utilizar con sus clientes, pero Zelgadis la aparto de nuevo.

–No, no es eso, lo siento pero no estoy aquí para eso.

Aunque era bastante atractiva y Zelgadis no estaba ajeno a eso, a él no le habría costado nada imponerse y simplemente quitarla de su camino, pero el hecho de que ella sabia quien era Amelia y que los miembros del consejo de Seillune incluyendo al señor Christopher estaban ahí mismo lo obligaron a ser mas paciente con Orian, pero se dio cuenta que sería inútil tratar de disuadirla.

–Quédate conmigo de acuerdo? –susurro ella en sus oídos y sonrió triunfante cuando sintió que los brazos de Zelgadis la rodeaban, le pareció que él murmuraba algo y luego sobrevino el adormecimiento sus piernas perdieron su fuerza y sus ojos se cerraron lentamente.

Zelgadis evito que cayera al suelo, tomo a Orian desvanecida en sus brazos y la recostó en la cama.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lina recorría el pasillo completo caminando de puntas y con los brazos extendidos, con el viejo piso de madera rechinando a cada paso suyo llego al fondo, su intuición le dijo que debía subir otro piso.

Después de ver bajar a Ivanee cambiada, Lina ya aburrida de esperar mando a Gaurry a esperar en la calle y decidió ir ella misma a buscar a Zelgadis y Amelia que ya se habían tardado demasiado.

–Hay pero que plana ¿Cuánto cobras? –Le había preguntado uno de los soldados que estaba sentado en las escaleras ganándose un certero puntapié en el rostro, cuando llego al último piso, camino de la misma forma hasta el fondo y vio que no habían más escaleras.

–¿y ahora en cuál de estas habitaciones estarán? ¡Demonios! –se acerco a la puerta que tenia al lado y se apoyo pegando la oreja para escuchar y esta se abrió al instante.

–Pero que… –Zelgadis la observaba desconcertado

–Ah Zelgadis que bueno verte –chillo irguiéndose– me aburrí de esperar y vine a busca… –Lina se quedo en silencio cuando vio Orian durmiendo en la cama, una sonrisa sínica se dibujo en su rostro –Zel dijiste que vendrías a buscar a Amelia y lo que en realidad querías era divertirte, no te sabia esas mañas –dijo dándole unos codazos.

– ¿Que, de que rayos hablas? –Zelgadis volteo a ver a Orian y comprendió de inmediato lo que Lina se imaginaba, se enrojeció por la vergüenza.

–Espera no es así, estas pensando mal –trato de explicarle a la pelirroja que lo miraba como a un niño descubierto en una travesura.

–No no tienes que explicarme, yo lo entiendo, ella es muy linda y tú estás solo, eres un hombre después de todo…

– ¡Deja de decir estupideces!

–Está bien está bien será nuestro secreto, no se lo diré a nadie. –prometió aferrándose al brazo de Zelgadis con una sonrisa de complicidad.

–Cierra la boca –Fue lo único que pudo decir, sabía que aunque Lina le creyese iba a aprovechar esta circunstancia para burlarse de él el tiempo que fuera posible, suspiro con resignación.

Dejando atrás la habitación de Orian Zelgadis y Lina echaron a andar por el pasillo.

–Es ahí –Dijo Zelgadis señalando la habitación de Ivanee.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Amelia está ahí –repitió Acercándose a la puerta de la habitación de Ivanee.

– ¿Qué? ¡y si lo sabías por qué no entraste antes! ¡Ah! es cierto, es cierto –Le dio unas palmaditas a Zelgadis con una risa burlona.

Zelgadis miro a Lina gruñendo pero no le dijo nada.

En realidad Orian nunca le dijo cual era la habitación de Ivanee, pero la escucho decir que estaba prohibido que los hombres estuvieran en sus habitaciones, y sabia que Ivanee estaba con Lan en la suya, eso y el detalle de los sonidos que escucho, solo tuvo que sacar sus propias conclusiones, ¿pero no se supone que Amelia también estaba ahí? o ¿es que escapo antes de que ellos llegaran?.

Lo único que quería era abandonar aquel lugar inmediatamente, ni siquiera se molesto en escuchar a través de la puerta para comprobar la presencia de alguien, simplemente la abrió.

La quijada de Lina cayó hasta el suelo sus ojos eran dos pelotas blancas con un punto por pupilas y su dedo señalaba tembloroso.

Por un segundo Zelgadis creyó haberse equivocado de habitación pero sin importar la penumbra pudo distinguir su propia capa colgada en una silla, unos amuletos muy familiares y ropa de hombre regados por el suelo, luego en un enfoque más exacto su vista se centro en la cama y sus ocupantes.

Amelia si Amelia con aspecto desaliñado recostada sobre el pecho desnudo de Lan, a centímetros de su rostro tal vez a punto de darle un beso o terminando uno y por supuesto la mano de este apoyada en el trasero de ella.

–Amelia….qué demonios estás haciendo.

.

.

**Próximo Capitulo: **En las nubes

**N/A:** Perdón por tardarme mi intención es publicar un capitulo semanal pero lastimosamente no gobierno el tiempo. Pueden creerlo recién hasta ahora me di cuenta que el primer lemon estaba en este capítulo y no más adelante como siempre supuse, bueno supongo que como no eran la pareja protagonista no lo tome como tal ¿qué cosas no?.

¡Gracias por revisar!


	6. En las nubes

Descargo de responsabilidad:Slayers y sus personajes no me pertenecen Ajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi son sus dueños.

Advertencias: Me tome muchas libertades al escribir este fic así como fue inevitable recurrir a ciertos clichés establecidos por los mismos escritores, está clasificado M por muy importantes razones, si no eres **mayor de 18 años** no lo leas, si no te gusta el limón y te aburre el romance, no lo leas, si no te inclinas por ZxA pues no lo leas.

**IDILIO**

**Capitulo 6**

**En las nubes**

Amelia quedo paralizada, la expresión en el rostro de sus amigos le indicaba que estaban dando por sentado algo que no había sucedido, aun así no atino a moverse.

–Esto…no

Balbuceo volteando a ver a Lan cuando sintió que su agarre había perdido fuerza, estaba nuevamente dormido. Volvió a ver a sus amigos pasando la vista de Zelgadis a Lina, ella se frotaba los ojos como queriendo convencerse de lo que estaba viendo y él la miraba fijamente con una expresión que para Amelia fue difícil de escrutar, el silencio reino por un interminable instante.

–Yo…

– ¡Pero que es lo que has hecho niña tonta¡ –Fue Lina quien saliendo de su asombro empujo a Zelgadis, corrió hacia la cama tomo a Amelia por el brazo y la jalo con fuerza arrastrándola hasta el suelo.

– ¡Lina san ten cuidado! –Reclamo Amelia sorprendida por la reacción de Lina.

– ¡Te entregare a tu tío de inmediato me escuchaste! –La amenazo sin soltarla.

– Lina san no por favor, no harías eso. –dijo intentando levantarse.

– ¡Y por qué no! –La desafío tirando de su brazo.

– ¡Porque yo no hice nada!- Se defendió Amelia logrando ponerse de pie.

– ¡No te creo! –rebatió Lina reteniéndola aun.

– ¡Pues es verdad! –insistió la princesa liberándose de un tirón.

– ¡Entonces explica qué diablos pasó aquí! –Le interrogo Lina llevandose las manos a la cintura.

– Bueno yo estaba buscando el cofre y…

Le avergonzaba la idea de tener que explicar cómo las cosas habían llegado a ese punto ¿qué iba a decir?

–_Ah sí, cuando estaba buscando el cofre aparecieron Ivanee y Lan, tuvieron sexo y yo tuve que esperar a que terminaran escondida detrás de las cortinas y me encontraron con Lan en la cama porque yo me descuide admirando lo guapo que es, pero no hay problema porque como ven ya está dormido _–Sacudió la cabeza, no por supuesto que no les diría nada de eso.

– ¿Y? –Presiono Lina con los brazos cruzados y golpeando el suelo con un pie.

La habitación se ilumino por completo por el hechizo de luz formulado por Zelgadis, él cerró la puerta y camino hacia las muchachas.

– ¿Y? … Amelia –Aunque no sonaba tan histérico como Lina, Zelgadis también parecía necesitar respuestas– ¿Puedes explicarnos?

–Eh…–Amelia lo miro con su rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza– si, no… bueno… –balbuceo finalmente agachando la cabeza.

Zelgadis asintió ligeramente, le creía pero sentía la necesidad de indagar en lo que había ocurrido, él recordaba perfectamente haber escuchado "ciertos sonidos" al pasar por esa puerta al principio, y eso lo llevaba a formarse una idea de lo que pudo haber sucedido, y si era lo que estaba pensando comprendía perfectamente qué Amelia no quisiera hablar de ello de hecho prefería que no lo hiciera, aunque eso no explicaba por qué diablos la encontraron como la encontraron, además muy a su pesar verla así lo había perturbado de una forma que no supo explicarse.

–¡Ja! lo sabía. –Gruño Lina, sacando a Zelgadis de sus pensamientos y tomando a Amelia nuevamente por el brazo

–Hay Lina san ya suéltame, pareces mi madre. –Se zafó nuevamente.

Lina se avergonzó cuando se dio cuenta que eso era cierto, pero no iba a admitirlo.

– ¡Claro que no! yo solamente me preocupe por ti, acuérdate que estas bajo mi cuidado.

– ¡De que rayos estás hablando, yo puedo cuidar de mi misma! y además nadie te dio esa responsabilidad –Amelia no encontró nada mejor que ponerse a la defensiva.

– ¡Pues claro que sí! le prometí a tu tío Christopher que te llevaría de regreso a Seillune y eso hare ¡me escuchaste niñita!

– No puedes obligarme a volver y si lo intentas huiré sola.

Lina se sintió como si fuera la hermana mayor de una adolecente caprichosa, se revolvió el cabello al saber que perdía el control de la situación.

– Ya déjala en paz Lina tenemos que irnos de aquí.

La intervención de Zelgadis le dio un respiro a Amelia, mientras ellas discutían él se había asegurado que Lan no despertara nuevamente utilizando el hechizo del sueño por segunda vez, aunque secretamente habría preferido que despertase para así poder dejarlo inconsciente de una forma distinta.

– ¡Tu siempre defendiendo a esta consentida Zelgadis!

– ¡No soy una consentida!

–¡Pues claro que lo eres siempre haces lo que te venga en gana y en cuanto a ti Zelgadis no me extraña que la defiendas pues tú andabas en las mismas!

–Cállate Lina y ya deja de decir tonterías –dijo con calma.

– ¿En las mismas, que quiso decir? –Le Pregunto Amelia a Zelgadis mirándolo confundida y expectante.

–Ignórala.

Zelgadis camino por el dormitorio cogió su capa de la silla y se la coloco, después se dirigió al velador y tomo el cofre en sus manos, por unos segundos miro con recelo a Lan.

–Vámonos ya –Ordeno molesto.

– ¡Oye tu no das las ordenes aquí!

–Pues entonces quédate si quieres Lina –Zelgadis camino hacia el gran ventanal una ráfaga de viento controlado fue suficiente para que este se abriera al instante dejando entrar la fría brisa de la madrugada– ¿Amelia bienes o no? –pregunto sin voltear.

–Sí, espérame Zelgadis san

No lo pensó dos veces, Amelia se apresuro a recoger sus amuletos del suelo, y corrió tras Zelgadis que ya había desaparecido de la ventana.

– ¡Ustedes dos no me dejen atrás! –Grito Lina agitando los brazos y tomo el mismo camino.

– ¡Zelgadis que alivio! –Se alegro Gourry al ver que Zelgadis traía consigo el cofre y que Amelia venia tras él, más atrás venia Lina y se notaba furibunda.

– ¿Sucedió algo? –pregunto al ver la cara de Lina.

– No, no paso nada Gourry san –Amelia respondió con una sonrisa apenada.

– ¿Segura? –Insistió no muy convencido.

– ¡Como se atreven a dejarme sola! –protesto Lina cuando llego a su lado.

–Lo Siento Lina san, pero es que te estabas poniendo insoportable.

– ¿Insoportable? ¿Ya veo he? aparte de consentida eres una ingrata, eso me gano al preocuparme por ti.

–Pueden explicarme que pasa? no estoy entendiendo nada. –Pidió Gourry

–Pues pasa que tanto Zelgadis como Amelia aprovecharon el lugar y la ocasión para hacer de las suyas, de Zelgadis no me impresiona –lo miro de soslayo y este rodo los ojos– y no es asunto mío, pero tu Amelia –Clavo su mirada en Amelia– ¡nunca creí que te atreverías a hacer algo así!. –Grito Lina asemejándose cada vez más a una madre histérica.

–Lina san ya te dije que estas equivocada, pero espera dijiste Zelgadis? –Amelia volteo a ver a Zelgadis– Zelgadis san ¿tú también? –pregunto sin pensar en sus palabras.

–¿A que te refieres con también? –La mirada de Zelgadis la fulmino y solo entonces se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

–No, yo no quise decir…–Amelia creyó haberlo ofendido pues no entendió la intención en la pregunta de Zelgadis– mejor, no he dicho nada –Suspiro desviando su mirada.

Zelgadis agudizo su mirada sobre ella sintiendo crecer su irritación, no quedó conforme con la evasiva de Amelia, que se dispuso a retomar el camino a la posada.

–Oye…–intento detenerla.

–Zelgadis explícame tú que yo sigo sin entender –Lo interrumpió Gourry.

–Mejor olvídalo. –Respondió con cansancio y emprendió también el camino.

–Claro Zelgadis te conviene hacerte el tonto –musito Lina con cinismo.

Ajena ya a sus amigos Amelia caminaba lentamente mientras colocaba sus amuletos en su respectivo lugar. Sus movimientos eran automatizados, involuntariamente sus pensamientos la habían transportado al momento aquel en el que tuvo que fundirse con la oscuridad.

Su mente recreaba todo lo que había observado y sin darse cuenta había empezado a sonreír mirando a la nada.

– _No puedo creer lo que pasó _–pensó con la mirada radiante –_todo lo que vi esta noche fue tan…intenso y él _–recordó a Lan– _¡dioses que cuerpo! y qué manera de…de_ –se sonrojo nuevamente al recordar el verlo en acción– _y además estuvo a punto de besarme, estaba borracho pero aun así… y ¡me toco! _–Grito internamente recordando la sensación de su fuerte mano apretando su trasero– ¿_me pregunto cómo habría sido si es que él...?_

De pronto soltó una risa traviesa ignorando por completo que Zelgadis había llegado a su lado escuchándola reír.

–¿Que es tan gracioso?

Amelia salto y Zelgadis lo noto, lo miro sorprendida pero evadió su mirada rápidamente. Una vez más esa extraña expresión y ese brillo en los ojos de Amelia que ella se empeño en esconder.

–Me rio de Lina –invento rápidamente– Ella me trato como si yo fuera hija suya o algo así.

–Ya veo.

Fue lo único que él dijo y después volvió la vista al frente, el que fingiera creerle no significaba que iba a seguirle el juego prosiguiendo con aquella conversación.

Sin embargo lo medito un momento, Zelgadis también considero que la actitud de Lina había sido tan inesperada como exagerada, pero luego creyó comprenderla, cuando conocieron a Amelia apenas estaba entrando a la adolescencia y realmente se comportaba como una niña caprichosa, consentida y en momentos asfixiante aunque en contraste a punta de tenacidad y valor se había ganado un lugar en el grupo viajando al lado de ellos y enfrentando incontables peligros, podía decir que la vieron crecer, por lo tanto no era extraño que Lina la vea como a una hermanita y se sienta responsable por ella, pero después de todo si era gracioso pues Lina era solo dos años mayor que Amelia.

Zelgadis levanto la vista y Amelia nuevamente se había adelantado y al parecer no estaba prestando atención a lo que hacía pues se estaba desviando del camino que dirigía a la posada.

– ¡Amelia! –La llamo pero ella no escucho.

–¿Adonde se supone que va esa chiquilla? –Lina y Gourry llegaron con Zelgadis.

–¡Amelia! –Lina grito más fuerte, pero Amelia simplemente siguió caminando.

–¿Habrá decidido marcharse? –pregunto Gaurry con una mano en la cabeza.

– ¡Y por qué haría eso! –protesto Lina.

–¿ No me dijiste que la amenazaste con entregarla a su tío?

– ¿Te dijo algo a ti Zelgadis? –Pregunto Lina

–No –respondió él mirando a Amelia

–Bueno tal vez solo quiere respirar un poco de aire y observar la luna o las nubes o el mar –Concluyo Gourry con aire distendido observando que Amelia había salido del camino y se dirigía lentamente a la orilla del despeñadero– Deberíamos dejarla sola –Sugirió después.

Amelia caminaba con los brazos cruzados efectivamente con la vista en las nubes que cubrían en parte a la brillante luna, aunque no las estaba mirando realmente más bien podría decirse que se encontraba ahí, precisamente en las nubes.

Sus amigos la observaron acercarse más al precipicio, Gourry podía tener razón, después de todo que quisiera admirar la hermosa vista de la Luna llena en una noche seminublada que de momentos se reflejaba en el mar concordaba con la parte romántica y soñadora de Amelia, esperaron que se detuviera al llegar al borde y después de dar un paso en el aire simplemente se precipito por él acantilado.

El desconcierto los rodeo, confirmando al instante que después de todo Amelia si había estado con la cabeza en quien sabe donde sin prestar atención a lo que hacía, por segundos esperaron verla aparecer volando más se dieron cuenta de la gravedad de la situación cuando en vez de eso la oyeron gritar.

– ¡Amelia! –gritaron Lina y Gourry al mismo tiempo.

–¡Ray wing! –Zelgadis salió a toda velocidad, desapareció del lado del lado de Lina y Gaurry, haciendo uso de su velocidad quimérica Zelgadis pudo atrapar a Amelia a segundos de estrellarse en las rocas, Amelia se aferro a su cuello en medio del vértigo que le provoco la caída, sobrevolaron a ras del mar y luego volvieron a subir.

–¿Estás bien?

– Lo siento.

–Te pregunte si estás bien

–Si estoy bien, gracias Zelgadis san. –Dijo soltándose un poco para mirarlo al rostro.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos Zelgadis volvió su vista hacia donde estaban Lina y Gourry.

– Amelia qué demonios pasa contigo, estuviste a punto de perder la vida.

–Lo sé –Dijo avergonzada.

Zelgadis llego a la orilla del acantilado y antes de que tocara el suelo Amelia salto de sus brazos. Lina y Gourry los esperaban al borde.

–Amelia nos asustaste. –Dijo Gaurry poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

–¿Intestaste suicidarte solo por que dije que te entregaría a tu tío? está bien no lo hare, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo chiquilla loca.

–¿? Que estás diciendo Lina san yo no intente suicidarme.

–Entonces por qué te lanzaste a ese precipicio

– Yo no me lance me caí.

–Si fue así por qué no invocaste el ray wing. –Señalo Lina como lo obvio.

–Es que no puedo hacerlo. –murmuro mirando hacia un costado.

– ¡Ha ya veo estas en la etapa prohibida! Dijo Gaurry señalándola y Amelia bajo el rostro avergonzada.

– ¡Pero que estás diciendo tonto eso no te incumbe¡ –Lina le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

–Volveré a la posada estoy muy cansada dijo Amelia –y salió corriendo.

–¡Oye no te vayas a caer ahora espérame¡ –Lina corrió detrás de ella.

–No entiendo por qué las mujeres se avergüenzan tanto cuando un hombre menciona la etapa prohibida. –Dijo Gourry rascándose la cabeza –Eso es algo natural digo.

–Supongo que eso no se puede cambiar amigo. –Le respondió Zelgadis, que sin querer había obtenido un nuevo dato, Amelia no podía hacer magia, lo que explicaba porque no realizo el hechizo sueño en la habitación de Ivanee.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Amelia no podía dormir ya estaba amaneciendo y ella solo daba vueltas en las sabanas, recordaba una y otra vez lo que presencio en aquel burdel, aquella pareja haciendo el amor sin ningún tipo de inhibición, todas las posiciones en las que los vio hacerlo le confirmaban lo ignorante que había sido respecto al sexo, ella sabía en lo que consistía pero su idea era muy básica y hasta ese momento ella lo había asociado a la noche de bodas de una pulcra virgen y cuyo único fin era la concepción, porque así le habían enseñado que debía ser, sobre todo las sacerdotisas más viejas que la instruían Las historias románticas que le gustaba leer enfocaban el amor desde el sentimiento y en la mayoría de ellas la pareja solo se besaba hasta el final salvo el libro aquel que tomo prestado sin permiso de una de las mucamas y por el que se había obsesionado después de que esta última se negara a prestárselo, aquel libro sí que había resultado interesante aunque en su momento no había podido comprenderlo del todo, luego desapareció de su escondite, y volvió a la lectura de las inocentes historias narradas en románticas novelas.

Amelia había visualizado su propio futuro al lado de un apuesto noble aun desconocido para ella, valiente por sobre todas las cosas, gallardo e inteligente, amante de la justicia y que estaría dispuesto a dar la vida por ella si fuera necesario y que juntos gobernarían Seillune bajo el respaldo incondicional de su padre, el consejo y su pueblo, amparados por el eterno sol de la justicia que brillaría para siempre en sus corazones.

Y la idea que tenia de su propia noche de bodas era de ella misma vestida con un camisón blanco esperando escondida entre las sabanas y hasta ahí llegaba su imaginación pues al no conocer aun el rostro del que sería su esposo era difícil para ella continuar con la recreación mental de lo que podía ser su primera noche de casada, además siempre sentía vergüenza ante la sola idea de continuar imaginando la parte que faltaba. Entonces había decidido que era romántico permanecer en suspenso hasta la misma noche de bodas, eso era lo ideal.

Hasta ahora, solo hasta ahora que había visto el total y completo disfrute de dos amantes teniendo sexo, puro y simple sexo sin ningún tipo de compromiso de por medio, sin que los una ningún sentimiento más que el mutuo deseo carnal. Recordó también el deseo que ella misma había experimentado y sintió que de nuevo en su vientre se formaba una especie de nudo, inconscientemente empezó a deslizar sus dedos por su propia piel, al parecer dormir no iba a estar entre sus prioridades.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Cuando Amelia bajo por las escaleras vio a Lina y a Gourry sentados en una mesa con una montonera de platos vacios, como era de esperarse ellos devoraban otro plato, Zelgadis estaba sentado solo en la mesa de al lado, él también estaba comiendo pero civilizadamente y utilizando los cubiertos como correspondía, le pareció extraño que él estuviera comiendo a esa hora.

–Buenos días –Saludo sonriente sentándose a la mesa con Zelgadis.

– ¿Buenos días? –contesto él dejando de comer.

Lina y Gourry la saludaron con una seña pues tenían la boca muy llena. Amelia miro con extrañeza la gran montonera de platos vacios en la mesa de sus amigos.

– ¿No es demasiado para un desayuno? –Pregunto a la vez que hacía señas a la camarera.

– ¿El desayuno Amelia?, este es el almuerzo. –Contesto Lina.

– ¿Que el almuerzo, pero que ahora es? –le pregunto sorprendida a Zelgadis.

–Es más de medio día. –respondió inexpresivo como siempre.

–Nos aburrimos de esperarte esta mañana Amelia fui a buscarte a tu habitación pero ni siquiera pestañeaste. –Dijo Lina.

–Vaya…debí estar muy cansada –sonrió nerviosa la realidad es que pudo conciliar el sueño cuando ya amanecía.

–Si me imagino que debiste quedar muy agotada, ya se me había olvidado la noche que tuviste. –Insinuó Lina maliciosamente.

Amelia se puso roja de la vergüenza, aunque sabía que Lina estaba bromeando.

–Lina san tu sabes que no paso nada deja de molestarme.

– ¿Dime fue muy especial? –Indago Lina ignorando su reciente negativa.

– ¡Lina san! –Amelia se sonrojo nuevamente al darse cuenta que después de todo si había sido una noche especial.

–Olvídalo aunque te crea no te dejara en paz –dijo Zelgadis que ya había terminado de comer.

–¡Ah! y dinos Zelgadis ¿a dónde fuiste esta mañana he?

–No te incumbe –respondió Zelgadis adivinando lo que venía.

– Ah ya se, ¿fuiste a ver a Orian? –Lina sonreía mostrando sus colmillos.

– ¿A Orian? –Pregunto Amelia.

– Por cierto Amelia, Orian sabía quien eras tú. –afirmo Zelgadis ignorando su pregunta.

– ¡Que! –Salto Lina– ¡Pero Amelia como se te ocurrió decírselo!

–Yo no se lo dije ella me reconoció. –aclaro Amelia bebiendo el té que le dejo la camarera.

– Esperemos entonces que no se lo cuente a la tal Ivanee –dijo Lina– Aunque… –Volvió a mirar a Zelgadis con picardía– Tú podrías hablar con ella ya que se llevan tan bien y convencerla de que no diga nada.

Zelgadis solo desvió la mirada, Amelia no dejo pasar por alto el hecho de que Zelgadis haya llamado a Orian por su nombre, que sabía que conocía su identidad y que Lina no lo sabía aun, lo que significaba que en algún momento Orian y Zelgadis estuvieron a solas, y lo confirmaba el hecho de que Lina estuviera insinuando que algo paso entre ellos. ¿Acaso Orian había conseguido lo que quería? y si así fuera a ella no tenía por qué importarle, ¿no? se pregunto mientras la camarera limpiaba la mesa de Lina, interferir en la intimidad de su amigo seria lo último que haría pero inexplicablemente se sintió desanimada.

–Bueno ahora a completar nuestra misión –dijo Lina haciendo sonar el vaso de jugo contra la mesa– Zelgadis pásame el cofre.

–No pensaras abrirlo –respondió pasándole el cofre que estaba escondido en algún lugar de su capa mágica.

–Pues claro que si –gruño Lina– debe tener algo muy valioso y yo quiero saber que es.

–¡Lina¡–Intento reprenderla Zelgadis pero ella no le hizo caso.

Lina tomo la caja y formulo un conjuro que hizo que la caja sonara. Como si se destrabara, Gourry se acerco atento, Amelia que ya sabía lo que había en la caja se quedo tranquila en su sitio.

–¡Quee! –Lina tomo las notas y cartas mirándolas por todos lados– Esto debe ser una broma, Amelia.

Los tres voltearon a ver a Amelia, al parecer ninguno de ellos incluyendo Zelgadis creían que la misteriosa mujer haya pagado tanto dinero por un montón de simples papeles.

–Tranquilícense no cometimos ningún error, efectivamente esos papeles son lo que fuimos a buscar.

– ¿Pero valioso? Si solo son…–Lina leyó algo de lo que estaba escrito– cartas… ¿poemas de amor? y nombres, esto me irrita no entiendo nada –dijo arrojando los papeles a la mesa y revolviéndose el cabello.

Zelgadis se levanto de su silla y ocupo un sitio en la mesa de Lina, tomo una de las cartas y la leyó a grandes rasgos, después tomo otra y las comparo.

–Creo entender. –Dijo devolviendo las hojas al cofre.

– Les explicare –Dijo Amelia pasándose también a la mesa de ellos –Fue Lan quien estaba detrás de todo esto.

–¿Tu novio? –Pregunto Lina muy seria.

Zelgadis la miro con molestia.

–E…–Amelia suspiro con resignación– como decía, él fue quien le pidió a Ivanee que robara ese cofre.

–¿Y a él de que pueden servirles estas cosas Amelia? –Pregunto Gaurry que leía una nota de las tantas que habían.

–De mucho si es que sabe cómo utilizarlas. –Respondió Zelgadis que ya había comprendido todo.

–¿Cómo utilizarlas?. –Lina tomo una vez más las notas y las cartas y esta vez presto más atención, sobre todo en las firmas, comparo varias de ellas y luego sonrió.

– Aparte de apuesto tu novio es muy astuto Amelia –La princesa ladeo los ojos– y muy ruin también –agrego tirando las notas al cofre– Chantajear a los nobles –bufo.

–Seguramente con el fin de conseguir riquezas e incluso subir de rango y estatus social –dijo Zelgadis.

–No entiendo. –Dijo Gaurry

–Calla cerebro de medusa yo te explicare después.

–Yo creo que lo mejor será devolver el cofre cerrado ella no debería saber que lo abrimos –sugirió Amelia.

–Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Zelgadis tomando los papeles regados en la mesa y guardándolos en el cofre– después de todo estas son cosas privadas y cometimos una indiscreción al leerlas, debemos…–se detuvo a punto de cerrar la caja, estiro la mano hacia Amelia mirándola en forma demandante– devolver el contenido tal cual.

– ¿Qué? – Dijo Amelia confundida por la forma en que la miro.

–Entrégamelo –Le dijo Zelgadis.

–¿Q…que cosa? –pregunto Amelia cohibida, si quería Zelgadis podía ser muy intimidante solo con su mirada.

–El papel que escondiste en la habitación de aquel tipo. –Aunque se refería a la habitación de Ivanee, Zelgadis al que vio ahí fue a Lan, se sintió irritado al recordar en qué situación los había encontrado.

–¿Pero qué sucede? –Pregunto Lina extrañada de ver que Zelgadis acorrale a Amelia de esa forma, le pareció que él estaba molesto.

Cuando Amelia fue arrastrada por lina hasta el suelo Zelgadis pudo notar que Amelia arrugo un papel en su puño, no le había dado importancia en ese momento, pero ahora que abrieron el cofre se dio cuenta que no era la primera vez que veía unos papeles de color que no eran comunes, muchos de ellos tenían anotados solamente nombres.

–Está bien –dijo Amelia dándose cuenta de lo que Zelgadis hablaba, hurgo en su cinturón y saco un papel doblado varias veces, era igual a otros que estaban en el cofre– Toma –Se lo puso en la mano y no entendía que Zelgadis se enojara tanto por eso.

– Zelgadis lo echo en el cofre y antes de que pudiera cerrarlo Lina lo saco.

–Oye – intento protestar.

–Que es –Dijo Lina desdoblando el dichoso papel– vaya, vaya –dijo después de leerlo–Así que… –Lina levanto una ceja mirando a Amelia –escondiste este papel para que al menos tu novio pudiera Chantajear a tu tío ¿no es así?

–¿Eh? – Amelia la miro incrédula.

–Ahora lo entiendo claramente –Lina levanto el dedo– Ambos utilizarían esta nota para chantajear no solo a tu tío, sino a todos los miembros del consejo.

–Qué estás diciendo Lina. –Amelia protesto sin creer lo que Lina decía.

–Tiene sentido –Insistió Lina.

–¡Como que tiene sentido, nada de lo que dices tiene sentido! –se defendió Amelia, poniéndose de pie.

– Pues claro que si –mascullo Lina sonriente– se valdrían de la nota para que el consejo con apoyo de tu tío aprueben tu boda con Lan –La señalo con el dedo– así ambos conseguirían lo que desean, él el poder que tanto ansia y tu casarte con tu flamante amor, y no con cualquier otro insípido noble como pretenden obligarte ¿verdad?, no es por eso que estas huyendo de Seillune. –Concluyo levantándose del asiento y mirando a Amelia a los ojos.

Amelia, Zelgadis y Gourry la miraron en completo silencio.

–Lina san eres imposible –Se sentó Amelia rendida.

–Nada escapa a Lina Inverse –Dijo con expresión autosuficiente.

–Mejor cállate –espeto Zelgadis levantándose repentinamente– estaré en mi habitación avísenme cuando partamos para reunirnos con aquella mujer –Dijo dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

No soporto más Lina podía ser muy pesada e insistente con sus bromas, y él ya estaba hastiado de escuchar nombrar a Lan. Además sentía que si lo volvía a ver podía ser capaz de matarlo.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

La propiedad de la misteriosa mujer estaba ubicada a casi un día de viaje desde el pueblo, cuando llegaron al lugar se sorprendieron con el tamaño parecía una pequeña villa, la mansión se encontraba ubicada justo en el centro habían a su alrededor plantaciones de hermosas y coloridas flores, hacia los extremos se distinguían sembradíos y también pequeñas casitas que seguro eran utilizadas por las personas que estaban al servicio de aquella mujer, toda la propiedad estaba cercada, Incluso tenia guardias en el portón.

– Alto –les detuvo un hombre en la entrada, aunque no se veía muy rudo parecía tomarse enserio su trabajo.

–Buscamos a la señora de esta propiedad –Dijo Lina sin interesarse en él.

–Y que es lo que quieren? –Pregunto mirando a cada uno ellos, salvo Amelia el resto no le pareció para nada confiable.

–Pues traemos algo que ella nos encargo –Se adelanto a responder Gourry.

–Lo siento pero debo avisar a mi señora antes de dejarlos entrar, son las órdenes.

–¿Avisar? y cuanto demorara he –Protesto Lina– Su señora nos espera se lo aseguro –Intento convencerlo.

–Lo siento como le dije solo sigo ordenes. –Reitero el hombre inexpresivo.

–Qué remedio– Resoplo Lina estirando los brazos.

–Entonces ¿quien le digo que la busca?

–Solo dígale que somos el grupo de la posada y que tenemos algo para darle –Intervino ahora Zelgadis.

– ¿Algo, que es ese algo? –pregunto el hombre todavía desconfiado.

–Escúcheme –Hablo Lina tratando de mantener la calma –entiendo que desconfié pues usted protege a su señora ¿no? Pero fíjese bien en nosotros –Dijo Señalándose a ella misma y al resto– ¿No le parece que si quisiéramos entrar sin mas, lo haríamos?, usted no podría hacer nada para detenernos, así que por favor no juegue con nuestra paciencia y avísele a su señora que estamos aquí ¿de acuerdo?

–Está bien está bien –balbuceo el hombre que había empezado a sudar– solo esperen por favor.

Dicho esto el hombre llamo con un silbido a un muchacho que montaba un caballo, hablo con el dándole las instrucciones y el muchacho partió de inmediato.

Al grupo no le quedo otra que armarse de paciencia y esperar, aprovecharon la sombra de un gran árbol que se levantaba a un costado del portón.

Escucharon que desde el interior se acercaba una carroza, Amelia curiosa se paro frente al portón que se abría de par en par.

–¡Haaay! –De pronto Amelia salió corriendo hacia un costado y se lanzo hacia unos arbustos.

La miraron confundidos y antes de que pudieran preguntar vieron aparecer carruajes con el escudo de Seillune, y de pronto por una de las ventanillas se asomo muy sonriente el Señor Christopher, al verlos ahí parados tuvo como primer impulso esconderse, pero el señor Christopher no tuvo más remedio que asomarse nuevamente, pues los había visto de frente.

–¡Ah jajaja hola muchachos, no los había reconocido! –Falseo.

–He he he y que hace por aquí señor Christopher también vino a buscar a Amelia aquí? –Chillo Lina Escudriñando con la mirada al interior del carruaje.

– he bueno no yo… y ustedes? –Cambio rápidamente el tema.

–¡Negocios! –respondieron juntos.

–Si ya veo, por favor no se olviden que estoy buscando a mi sobrina, si llegaran a verla convénzala de regresar a Seillune por favor estaré agradecido –Dijo con el carruaje alejándose ya.

–No se preocupe así lo aremos –Grito Lina agitando la mano en señal de despedida.

–Amelia ya puedes salir ya se fueron –le grito Gourry.

Amelia salió de los arbustos toda sucia y llena de hojas.

–¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi? –se quejo mientras sacudía sus ropas.

–No te quejes Amelia, nada de esto te pasaría si estuvieras en Seillune disfrutando del cortejo de algún príncipe o noble –Lina cruzo sus brazos– Sin embargo prefieres estar aquí metiéndote en problemas.

En ese momento apareció el muchacho esta vez manejando una carroza.

–Por favor suban –les dijo el guardia de la puerta– Mi señora les espera.

–Al menos no tendremos que caminar hasta allá –Se contento Gourry.

Al interior de la carroza Gaurry se sentó junto a Amelia y frente a ellos Lina junto a Zelgadis.

Amelia iba distraída quitándose algunas pequeñas ramas que quedaron en su ropa y en su cabello.

–¿Amelia, dime una cosa por qué no quieres casarte? –Pregunto Gaurry– ¿No era parte de tu sueño también?

–Sí, aun lo es y he asumido mi responsabilidad, pero no creo estar preparada aun, aunque tenga la presión del consejo es un paso muy importante, se trata de la persona con la que compartiré el resto de mi vida.

–Tienes, razón– le dijo Lina un tanto pensativa– discúlpame.

–¿Disculparte por qué Lina? si no me has hecho nada –la miro extrañada.

–Porque te estaba viendo como una princesa que mete en problemas a su reino por el simple capricho de andar viajando por él mundo haciendo a un lado sus responsabilidades, había olvidado que también se trata de tu futuro.

Amelia sonrió ante estas palabras.

–Si es verdad, como eres una princesa tarde o temprano llegaría este momento no debe ser fácil para ti Amelia –Dijo Gourry poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

–Me alegra que me comprendan –Sonrió la princesa– siento no habérselos contado desde un principio.

–Pues no se hable más del asunto, tú sabes que puedes estar con nosotros el tiempo que quieras.

– Pero tú le prometiste a mi tío que me llevarías a Seillune Lina san –le reprocho.

–La decisión de regresar o no siempre será tuya –intervino Zelgadis que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen –nadie aquí va a obligarte a nada.

–Gracias amigos. –Amelia sonrió feliz de que ellos la apoyaran.

–Aunque…–Lina sonrió perversamente– Al parecer ya decidiste ¿no?, Lan no es un noble pero sí que es apuesto, además es capitán, y debe ser bueno para otras cosas también.

Lina la tomo por sorpresa y ante su comentario Amelia inmediatamente recordó que Lan efectivamente era bueno haciendo otras cosas, ante esto enrojeció por completo y rio con nerviosismo.

–Lina san que cosas dices. –Dijo desviando su mirada hacia la ventana.

–Pero dime si te lo pide te casarías con él? –Pregunto Lina mostrando sonriente su afilada sonrisa.

–Lina san basta, el capitán Lan es casado. –Respondió Amelia sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

–¿Casado? Amelia como te involucras con un hombre casado, ¿acaso te gustan los tormentos? creo que has leído demasiadas novelas.

Basto que mencionaran el nombre de Lan para que Zelgadis sintiera un molesto ardor en la boca del estomago, miro a Lina re reojo preguntándose hasta cuando iba a seguir con sus estúpidas bromas frente a él Amelia miraba por la ventanilla sonriendo quien sabe por qué, parecía estar recordando algo, se veía muy ajena, nuevamente con la cabeza en las nubes de hecho pareció olvidarse que ellos estaban ahí.

Además Zelgadis se pregunto cómo es que ella sabía que ese tipo era casado, si acaso en algún momento había conversado con él y no solo eso, aparentemente hubo tiempo para que pudieran suceder otro tipo de cosas, cuando cayó en la cuenta de sus pensamientos se molesto consigo mismo, de todas maneras por que tendría que importarle.

La carroza se detuvo, Zelgadis bajo primero y haciendo uso inconsciente de los refinados modales aprendidos en su niñez le ofreció la mano a Amelia ayudándole a descender. Amelia por su parte acostumbrada a este tipo de trato en el reino acepto la mano de Zelgadis descendiendo con una automática gracia natural.

Gourry que los observo casualmente quiso mostrar la misma atención hacia Lina, por lo que se apresuro a bajar antes que ella, se detuvo en la puerta y le ofreció la mano a Lina de la misma forma que lo había hecho Zelgadis, Lina sonrió sorprendida y alagada por el detalle, en el momento en que iba a tomar la mano de Gourry se oyó la vos de una mujer.

–¡Sean bienvenidos mi señora los espera!

Gourry volteo quitando su mano antes de que Lina pudiera tomarla, y la pelirroja quedo con la mano en el aire perdiendo el equilibrio y estrellándose en el suelo.

–Hups lo siento –Gaurry sudoroso intento levantarla– deja que te ayude.

–¡Ah quítate! –Rezongo Lina y se levanto rechazando su ayuda– Cerebro de medusa –murmuro sacudiéndose la ropa.

Zelgadis y Amelia voltearon cuando Lina estaba en el suelo, se miraron confundidos y prefirieron no hacer ningún comentario y seguir a la mujer que los recibió.

Sintiéndose culpable Gourry intento tomar el brazo de Lina, pero ella no se lo permitió más bien lo asesino con la mirada, ante esto Gourry se limito a caminar detrás de ella con expresión de perrito faldero.

–Por aquí señores –pidió gentilmente la mujer de servicio.

–¡Cuanto lujo! –Señalo Gourry emitiendo un silbido admirado por la decoración en la fachada de aquel palacete.

Fueron conducidos por la servidumbre hasta una sala de estar amplia decorada con lujos como seguramente lo estarían el resto de las habitaciones, les sirvieron té y galletas que Lina devoro en un instante ante la desaprobadora mirada de Amelia. Lina intento pedir más galletas pero Amelia la detuvo mirándola con reproche.

–¿Qué? –Pregunto Lina

De pronto hizo su entrada la mujer enigmática, ahora que la veían por segunda vez los muchachos se dieron cuenta del gran parecido que tenia con Ivanee efectivamente eran hermanas la diferencia de edad en vez de perjudicarle pareció agregarle más esplendor, eso y su experiencia eran algo a lo que esta mujer sabía sacarle provecho, la envidia que le tenía Ivanee a pesar de contar con la juventud de su lado estaba plenamente justificada.

–Sean bienvenidos –Saludo gentilmente e invito a sentarse al grupo que instintivamente se había puesto de pie al verla llegar.

–Iremos al grano –Sentencio Lina– Aquí lo tiene, es esto lo que quería verdad? –Dijo ofreciéndole el cofre– Por favor revíselo.

Sin decir nada la mujer tomo el cofre y se dispuso a abrirlo.

–Barek tenía razón cuando me dijo que podía confiar en ustedes –Comento sonriendo satisfecha.

–¿Y bien? –Pregunto Lina mientras la misteriosa mujer, revisaba el contenido del cofre.

–Si, parece que no falta nada –Respondió sonriente como siempre.

En ese momento Amelia agradeció que Zelgadis haya sido insistente al pedirle el papel que ella había ocultado.

–¿Y podemos saber de qué se trata? – Lina fingio desconocer el contenido del cofre.

–Solo les diré que son cosas muy importantes para mí, ¿Pero díganme, como lo consiguieron, fue sencillo como les dije que iba a ser verdad?

Para Amelia y Zelgadis sencillo no era precisamente la palabra que se adecuaba para describir los sucesos de la pasada noche.

–Ha sí, en realidad así fue. –Afirmo Gourry muy sonriente.

.

.

**Próximo Capitulo:** Estafa

**N/A: **para mi gusto este capítulo fue largo, pero decidí no dividirlo para así saldar de una vez el asunto del cofre y avanzar con la historia, gracias por revisar nos vemos a la próxima.


	7. Estafa

Descargo de responsabilidad:Slayers y sus personajes no me pertenecen Ajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi son sus dueños.

Advertencias: Me tome muchas libertades al escribir este fic así como fue inevitable recurrir a ciertos clichés establecidos por los mismos escritores, está clasificado M por muy importantes razones, si no eres **mayor de 18 años** no lo leas, si no te gusta el limón y te aburre el romance, no lo leas, si no te inclinas por ZxA pues no lo leas.

**IDILIO**

**Capitulo 7**

**La Estafa**

Permanecieron como huéspedes de la bella y enigmática mujer por unos días, ella les ofreció quedarse más tiempo pero el grupo prefirió despedirse y partir, no tenían rumbo establecido pero sus pasos los dirigieron hacia la ciudad costera que ellos ya conocían, aquella desde donde debía partir la primera expedición al mundo exterior y que sufrió serios destrozos a causa de la batalla que mantuvieron con Filia. Ahora que el tiempo había pasado la ciudad se encontraba reconstruida y pujante ya que los viajes al mundo exterior habían abierto nuevas rutas comerciales.

– ¡Yo propongo que ahora que podemos compremos un barco y viajemos al mundo exterior! –Propuso Lina parándose frente al grupo con los brazos extendidos.

–Esa es una buena idea –Dijo Amelia entusiasmada, al parecer aun no tenía la intención de regresar a Seillune.

– ¿Bueno entonces que estamos esperando? dijo Gourry igual de animado.

–De momento a mi no me interesa regresar al mundo exterior –expreso Zelgadis– estuve varios meses por allá, antes de volver a Seillune.

–¡No seas aguafiestas Zelgadis! –Le recrimino Lina– ¿Que no vez que todos queremos ir?

–Como te dije pase mucho tiempo por allá, pero si ustedes quieren ir, háganlo yo me quedare aquí. –Concluyo indiferente.

–Pero Zelgadis san sin ti no será divertido –de pronto Amelia se colgó de su brazo como era su costumbre.

– ¿Te parezco divertido? –Le pregunto Zelgadis mirándola de soslayo pues no sabía si Amelia se estaba burlando de él.

–Claro, eres el alma de la fiesta. –afirmo con ironía Lina..

–¿Zelgadis? –pregunto Gourry tan despistado como siempre.

–¡Espera Zelgadis san! –Amelia se paro delante de él sujetándolo por ambos brazos impidiendo que siguiera caminando.

Era natural que ella hiciera algo así, él podría decir que ya estaba acostumbrado, pero esta fue la primera vez que Zelgadis sintió un estremecimiento, tuvo como primer impulso soltarse pero guardo la compostura y la miro como mejor sabia hacerlo, sin expresión alguna.

–Vamos Zelgadis san ¿vendrás con nosotros? –le rogo ella.

–Amelia…

–¡Por favor! – Imploro Amelia acosándolo con sus grandes ojos azules.

Zelgadis sonrió internamente, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto incapaz de decirle que no? no podía recordarlo, mirando al frente acepto con desgano.

–Está bien.

Amelia le dio un abrazo tan fuerte como fugaz, y dando saltos se adelanto hacia Lina.

Otra vez Zelgadis se estremeció.

–Entonces que haremos Lina san, ¿compraremos un bote o un barco?

–Por supuesto que un barco, ¡el último que tuve fue destruido por tu flota! –Le recrimino a Amelia

–Hay pero…recuerda que no sabíamos que estaban ahí –mintió nerviosa.

–Si lo sé, lo sé. –le resto importancia agitando la mano.

Entonces se dirigieron a la mencionada ciudad, ya en el puerto, Lina vio varado un barco que le gusto a primera vista y se decidió a buscar al dueño.

– ¿Usted es el dueño de aquel barco? –Le pregunto Lina al hombre que estaba más cerca.

–No

– ¿Acaso es usted el dueño de aquel barco? –le pregunto a otro.

–No, no lo soy.

– ¿Conoce usted al dueño de ese barco?

–Eh, no, no lo conozco.

Así iba Lina preguntando a cuanto hombre se paseara por el muelle, pero nadie parecía saber de quién era el barco.

– ¿Pero que, se supone que ese barco no tiene dueño? si es así estoy dispuesta a quedármelo –protesto agotada.

–Tal vez nadie sabe quién es el dueño. –apunto Gaurry.

–La mayoría son comerciantes, se conocen todos. –refuto Lina.

–Pero el barco no parece ser un barco mercante Lina, de hecho parece un barco pirata. –dijo Zelgadis.

–¿Por qué no mejor te interesas en otro barco? ni siquiera sabes si esta a la venta. –Le sugirió por fin Amelia.

–¡No, a mi me gusto esta barco y yo quiero este barco! –se encapricho Lina.

De pronto un hombre muy bien vestido se les acerco. Se trataba sin duda de un noble,

– ¡Muy buenos días bella dama! –se dirigió a Lina.

Pos supuesto ella quedo complacida ante tan halagador saludo.

–¿Usted preguntaba por el dueño del barco? pregunto el recién llegado saludándola a la vez que saludaba con un gesto al resto del grupo.

– Si, ¿acaso es usted?

–Claro es mi barco, ¿y por qué quería saberlo?

–Vera –Lina cruzo los brazos– estoy interesada en su barco y quiero comprarlo.

–Hum no lo se –el hombre se puso dudoso– la verdad es que no había pensado venderlo, lo siento yo…

– ¡Le ofreceré una buena suma si es lo que quiere!

– ¡Lina san! –Amelia se sorprendió.

–Ya dije que quiero ese barco –hablo entre dientes.

– No lo sé, mmm –El hombre pareció pensarlo– ¿de cuánto estaríamos hablando?

Haciendo a un lado su naturaleza regateadora y para sorpresa e incredulidad de sus de sus amigos Lina ofreció de inmediato un precio que bien podía doblar el precio del barco.

–Y… ¿qué dice? –Pregunto Lina satisfecha al ver la expresión en el rostro del hombre.

–¡Esta si es una buena oferta! –Exclamo el hombre admirado– está bien acepto pero muy a mi pesar pues no pensaba vender el barco

– Pues se convenció muy luego –Murmuro Gourry rascándose la cabeza y Lina le dio una patada en las canillas.

–shit que quieres que me cobre más aun. –dijo entre dientes Lina.

La transacción se realizo sin problemas en la popa del barco, el hombre se retiro satisfecho no sin antes dar una especie de discurso de despedida hacia el barco.

–Pues yo insisto que para tenerle tanto cariño se deshizo muy rápido de él –insistió Gourry

–¡Y eso que importa Gourry el barco ya es mío! –Grito Lina feliz.

–Antes de partir debemos hacernos de víveres –Sugirió Zelgadis.

–Por que tú y Amelia no se encargan de eso Zelgadis mientras tanto Gourry y yo revisaremos las condiciones del barco.

– ¿Revisar el barco lo habrías hecho antes de pagar tanto por el no crees? –señalo Zelgadis.

–El barco está en perfectas condiciones es solamente para familiarizarme con él –protesto Lina

–Si tú lo dices, Vamos Amelia.

–Si, si Zelgadis san.

Gourry y Lina se quedaron mirando como Amelia y Zelgadis se alejaban, una vez que desaparecieron de la vista de ellos Gourry dibujo una sonrisa ladina en su bello rostro y hablo con una voz que hizo que a Lina se le pusieran los pelos de punta. Siempre conseguía ese efecto en ella.

–Al fin solos.

Lina volteo sonriendo tímidamente para encontrarse con la intensa mirada de sus hermosos ojos celestes clavados en ella, se pregunto por enésima vez si era parte de la realidad el hecho de que aquel hombre noble, fiel, comprensivo e inmensamente protector dotado además de una pasión que ella no se habría imaginado, le perteneciera ahora a ella.

–¿Me pregunto qué dirán nuestros amigos cuando sepan de lo nuestro? estoy seguro que se pondrán felices. ¿Se los contamos mañana?

Le había preguntado Gourry la primera noche después de reunirse nuevamente con Zelgadis y Amelia.

–Humm Gourry…respecto a eso …yo.

– ¿Que sucede hay algún problema? –le pregunto él mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

–No es solo que.. –Lina dudaba pues no sabía cómo decir lo que quería decir sin lastimarlo.

– ¿Vamos dímelo, o no confías en mi?

–Claro que sí, yo te he confiado no solo mi vida sino también mis sentimientos Gourry…mi corazón.

–Entonces no tengas miedo en decirme que es lo que sucede.

–Está bien –dijo después de un largo suspiro– es sobre eso de contar lo nuestro a Zelgadis y Amelia…yo no estoy muy segura de querer hacerlo…aun.

Bajo la mirada por que temía haber lastimado a Gourry y no quería ver el dolor en sus ojos, pero Gourry la tomo de la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara de nuevo.

–¿Es eso entonces? –Le pregunto y había ternura en su voz y esta se reflejaba también en su mirada– Si quieres esperar para decírselos entonces lo haremos.

Lina se había enternecido en ese momento sintiéndose realmente dichosa por tener a su lado a un hombre como él.

–Pero por favor no pienses que es porque no te ame –aclaro en forma atropellada, casi desesperada por convencerlo de aquello– Es solo que tu sabes cómo es Amelia ella no nos dejaría en paz y es capaz de arrastrarnos hasta Seillune para planear nuestra boda y eso…

La interrumpió la suave risa de él.

–¿Y eso te parece terrible?

–No, no es que me parezca terrible solo que entonces se enterarían muchos más y no creo estar preparada, es una especie de pánico escénico, es que no se cómo explicarte…

–Shhhh –la había silenciado él posando el dedo sobre los labios femeninos. –Tranquila entiendo perfectamente, será como tú quieres, además –agrego con una sonrisa traviesa– será divertido actuar como si nada, eso…–la rodeo con sus brazos y la apretó contra él– hará que mi deseo por ti aumente considerablemente.

No, definitivamente nunca se arrepentiría de haberse entregado por completo a él pensó Lina mientras se perdía en el suave y prolongado beso que la hizo sentirse comprendida y mimada justo como necesitaba sentirse en ese momento.

–Gracias por comprenderme. –susurro cuando separaron sus labios.

Una dulce sonrisa que también se reflejo en sus orbes celestes había sido su respuesta.

Desde entonces Lina y Gaurry habían actuado con completa normalidad cuando Amelia y Zelgadis estaban presentes, no podían decir que fingían ya que aunque estaban juntos ahora como pareja ellos no habían dejado de ser los amigos que siempre fueron, más bien era que a la solida relación que ya llevaban antes de confesarse sus sentimientos, se habían agregado otros ingredientes muchos de ellos placenteros que no hicieron más que consolidarla.

Los mimos, arrumacos y palabras cariñosas habían sido reservados solamente para las noches siempre y cuando durmieran en una posada.

Volviendo al presente y saliendo de su ensueño Lina dibujo una seductora sonrisa, se adelanto unos pasos y miro a Gourry sobre el hombro.

–Muy bien, ¿Qué le parece señor Gabriev si echamos un vistazo a los camarotes?

–A la orden mi capitana.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Zelgadis y Amelia se dirigieron hacia donde se alzaba una feria, ahí comprarían todos los víveres necesarios.

–Tendremos que comprar bastantes frutos secos y alimentos deshidratados, no revisamos si en el barco hay la suficiente agua, podríamos llevar harina para hornear pan.

Amelia se veía muy entusiasmada con el viaje, Zelgadis la seguía en silencio analizando sus palabras.

– ¿Amelia estás segura de que no quieres regresar a Seillune?, aun estas a tiempo de cambiar de opinión –Dijo Zelgadis Interrumpiéndola.

– ¿He?

–No pienses que estoy presionándote, solo me preguntaba si estás segura de lo que estás haciendo.

Amelia permaneció pensativa por un momento y luego suspiro.

–De lo único que estoy segura Zelgadis san es de que no estoy preparada para casarme, volvería gustosa a Seillune si no fuera porque sé que antes de que pueda siquiera parpadear tendría nuevamente a un grupo de nobles desfilando ante mis ojos esperando a que me decida por alguno de ellos.

–No importa cuánto lo retrases tendrás que hacerlo tarde o temprano Amelia.

–¡Pero no ahora Zelgadis san¡ –declaro con rebeldía– pienso aprovechar este viaje y disfrutar de él lo mas que pueda.

–Aun así no crees que al menos deberías escribirles dándoles señales de vida, tu padre debe estar preocupado por ti.

Amelia se dio cuenta que Zelgadis tenía razón, ella estaba siendo desconsiderada con su familia.

–Si de acuerdo escribiré una carta, pero aun no les diré que me encuentro con ustedes.

–Como quieras –Zelgadis se encogió de hombros– en cuanto puedas dejarlos tranquilos

xoxoxoxoxoxo

–¿Y como encontraste las condiciones del barco? –Gaurry seguía a Lina sonriendo

–Yo diría que perfecto –respondió guiñándole un ojo.

La mirada dichosa y cómplice se dibujaba en la sonriente pareja.

De pronto se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaban solos, un grupo de soldados los observaba con mirada interrogante.

– ¡Quienes son ustedes y que hacen en mi barco¡ –Les interrogo Lina poniéndose en guardia.

– De hecho… –Un hombre muy bien ataviado y a cuya orden parecían estar los soldados les hablo– Me preguntaba lo mismo.

Lina y Gourry se miraron desconcertados.

xoxoxoxoxox

Amelia escribía en silencio mientras Zelgadis bebía su taza de café, aunque ella estuvo de acuerdo en escribir la carta, no esperaba tener que escribirla inmediatamente, se sorprendió cuando ni bien se sentaron a la mesa Zelgadis le alcanzara pluma y papel.

Él la miraba distraído sin mayor interés, ella se veía concentrada pensaba mucho antes de escribir y jugaba con la pluma golpeándola en sus labios, no podía ver su rostro, la mitad de su perfil estaba cubierto por su cabello solo se vislumbraban sus labios que de rato en rato se movían en la lectura de las líneas, de simplemente mirarla Zelgadis paso a estar atento a cada uno de estos detalles.

Así se concentro en ella y nuevamente vino a su mente lo ocurrido en aquel burdel, el momento en el que abrió la puerta y como la vio, sacudió su cabeza al darse cuenta del molesto giro de sus pensamientos. La miro una vez más, ella aun escribía se detuvo nuevamente llevándose la pluma a la boca, mientras leía la giraba, jugueteaba con ella golpeándola suavemente y de vez en cuando atrapándola en sus labios rosados, carnosos y sensuales.

–_Bonitos labios._

Zelgadis sacudió nuevamente la cabeza desechando sus tan inesperadas como inapropiadas observaciones.

– ¡Listo ya termine¡ –Amelia lo miro sonriente.

–Bien, buscaremos un mensajero que la lleve hasta Seillune. –Respondió él sin despegar la vista de su tasa.

–Ahora debemos ir a comprar los víveres pare el viaje Zelgadis san –Amelia se levanto entusiasmada, lo tomo de la mano y tiro de él obligándolo a ponerse de pie.

Estando en su reino Amelia sentía mucha nostalgia al pensar en sus amigos y se dio cuenta que de algún modo se sentía en paz al lado de ellos, postergaría lo mas que pueda su regreso a Seillune.

Zelgadis por su parte sentía algo parecido, cuando estaba viajando solo echaba de menos a sus amigos, y no podía creer que en verdad haya extrañado el ser arrastrado por las calles como ahora lo estaba siendo.

Mientras caminaba Amelia no dejaba de hablar, iban de un lado a otro aun sin comprar nada pues decidieron cotizar primero a fin de adquirir un buen precio, y en eso estaban cuando de pronto Zelgadis se detuvo.

– Espera Amelia ¿esa no es Lina?

–He sí, es ella pero que es lo que hace…

Lina se abría paso entre la multitud a empujones revisando a cuanto hombre se cruzara en su camino.

–Párate ahí, mírame –dijo tomando a un hombre por el cuello de su camisa– ¡Este no es! –bufo arrojándolo a un costado.

–Pero Lina san ¿que fue lo que paso? –pregunto Amelia cuando llego a su lado.

–¡Que me estafaron!.

–¡Que¡ –se sorprendió– ¿cómo que te estafaron?

– ¿Gourry? –pidió Zelgadis.

–El Hombre que le vendió el barco a Lina no era el dueño –Respondió él sin dar mas vueltas

Se trataba de un barco pirata capturado por la guardia de la ciudad, sus tripulantes estaban siendo encarcelados en el mismo momento en que Lina le compraba el barco a un perfecto desconocido que muy astutamente los había engañado con su apariencia de noble y ahora de él no se sabía absolutamente nada.

– ¡Pero lo encontrare aunque tenga que reducir este lugar a cenizas!

–Lina san cálmate por favor, no tienes que hacer eso, encontraremos a ese ladrón –suplico Amelia.

–Si Lina tranquila no ganaras nada poniéndote así.

–¡No me pidas que me tranquilice Gourry¡ ¡Nadie le roba a Lina Inverse!

–Hum debimos sospechar de ese tipo cuando se dirigió a Lina como Bella dama –Intervino de pronto Zelgadis sujetándose la barbilla y ganándose inmediatamente un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la pelirroja

– ¡Que quisiste decir con eso! –grito furiosa.

– ¡No es mi culpa que hayas sido tan confiada y entregaras sin mas todos esos diamantes a un desconocido Gourry te lo advirtió muchas veces! –Grito Zelgadis

–Es verdad Lina –Dijo Gaurry cansadamente.

–¡No me lo digan eso solo me pone más furiosa! recuperare mi dinero.

Se dirigieron nuevamente hacia el puerto y Lina tomo a un hombre que había permanecido ahí todo el tiempo.

–Oye tú, escúchame dime ¿quién era el hombre que me vendió el barco dímelo?

–No lo sé lo juro.

Lina interrogaba a todos los hombres con amenazas pero ninguno le daba una respuesta, nadie sabía nada de nada. Finalmente Lina se harto del silencio e invoco una gran bola de fuego que quemo parte del muelle, y amenazo luego con destruir todo el puerto si no recibía respuestas inmediatas, solo así un hombre pareció recobrar la memoria.

–E…Ese hombre viene regularmente al pueblo le gusta engañar a los viajeros.

–¿Y a donde se esconde? ¡Dímelo¡

–No lo sabemos, nadie lo sabe. –Dijo temblando.

–Pero los rumores dicen que se esconde en los valles. –acoto otro.

–¡Esperen un momento!– Intervino Amelia con aire indignado– ¿Quieren decir que muchos de ustedes saben que ese hombre estafa a los viajeros y no hacen nada al respecto, si no todo lo contrario dejan que siga haciendo de las suyas? ¡Pero cómo es eso posible!

– Nadie se mete con ese hombre es muy extraño. –Intento justificar otro.

–¡Son un ato de cobardes! –Gruño Lina.

–Sera mejor que nos digan todo lo que saben. –Les ordeno Zelgadis.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Amelia, Zelgadis y Gourry miraban a Lina paseándose de un lado a otro protestando y bufando maldiciones, no se calmo ni cuando la camarera lleno su mesa de platos repletos de comida, a cada mordisco le sucedía un juramento de venganza,

Cansado del espectáculo Zelgadis se levanto de la mesa se despidió del grupo y se encamino a su habitación.

–Yo tomare un baño antes de acostarme Lina san no vienes conmigo eso te relajaría.

–¡No, no quiero relajarme lo que necesito es mantener mi furia a flor de piel para que cuando encuentre a ese hombre lo haga pedazos!

–Ve tu Amelia, yo me quedare con ella.

Amelia le sonrió a Gourry con algo de compasión sin embargo después pensó que probablemente solo Gourry podría apaciguar la furia de Lina o por lo menos sobrellevarla.

.

.

**Próximo Capitulo: Involuntaria provocación.**

**N/A: **Esta vez sí tuve que dividir el capitulo si quería publicarlo ahora, lo bueno es que el siguiente lo subiré en dos o tres días.

Lina y Gourry son pareja ¿les sorprendió? Bueno Yo ya lo sabía, ¿disimulan bien no?

Bueno nos vemos y como siempre gracias por revisar.


	8. Involuntaria provocación

Descargo de responsabilidad:Slayers y sus personajes no me pertenecen Ajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi son sus dueños.

Advertencias: Me tome muchas libertades al escribir este fic así como fue inevitable recurrir a ciertos clichés establecidos por los mismos escritores, está clasificado M por muy importantes razones, si no eres **mayor de 18 años** no lo leas, si no te gusta el limón y te aburre el romance, no lo leas, si no te inclinas por ZxA pues no lo leas.

**IDILIO**

**Capitulo 8**

**Involuntaria provocacion**

Amelia aprovecho la calma del baño para abstraerse de los recientemente adquiridos problemas, se sentía un tanto decepcionada por no poder viajar al mundo exterior, se había hecho ilusiones con ese viaje, pero al menos ahora tenía un objetivo, encontrar a ese estafador y evitar que siga engañando a la gente despistada y confiada como lo fueron ellos, era lo justo ese hombre merecía estar tras las rejas, y de paso también ayudaba a Lina a recuperar su dinero y lo mejor tenía una excusa perfecta para retrasar su regreso a Seillune.

Miro a su alrededor y sonrió para sí misma era una suerte que ninguna otra mujer usara el baño, de todas formas ya había anochecido y lo más seguro era que nadie más vendría, miro una vez más, esta vez adquiriendo la certeza de que nadie la molestaría. Una vez más se concentro en su pensamiento favorito, si desde esa noche aprovechaba los momentos en los que se encontraba sola para dar rienda suelta a su imaginación, en un principio solo se limitaba a recordar todo lo que había visto pero en el transcurso de los días su mente fue configurando sus propias fantasías que la tenían a ella como protagonista. Pero no solamente se había conformado con fantasear, también quería sentir, así había empezado a explorar su propio cuerpo descubriendo un lugar clave en el centro de su intimidad, había aprendido a auto complacerse y ahora lo haría nuevamente.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

En una habitación en penumbras, Lina se encontraba parada frente a la ventana con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, Gourry la observaba recostado en la cama, casi podía sentir la furia de Lina aun latente, emito un pequeño suspiro, ella se sentiría mejor mañana, él no iba a presionarla.

–Ya ven a la cama Lina.

Ella lo miro por sobre el hombro lo pensó un rato y decidiéndose por fin se acerco de mala gana a la cama dejándose caer pesadamente.

Gourry sonrió levemente y estiro la mano para acariciar su cabello.

–Descansa mañana buscaremos a ese ladrón.

Lina no respondió solo lo miro a los ojos un momento tomo su mano y tiro de él hacia ella al mismo tiempo que ella se giraba dándole la espalda acurrucándose contra su pecho, Gourry la apretó por la cintura y apoyo su mentón en su cabeza.

– Soñare con su tortura. –Mascullo Lina antes de cerrar los ojos.

Gourry sonrió nuevamente y le dio un suave beso en la nuca.

–Hasta mañana amor. –susurro para después dormirse.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Después de haber pensado por un buen rato en la tonta forma que se dejaron engañar por ese osado estafador, Zelgadis se removía inquieto en su cama, en aquella época del año y en una zona costera, la noche se sentía realmente calurosa sobre todo para él y no podía conciliar el sueño, debatieron en su mente las ganas de tomarse un baño o de quedarse en la cama.

–Rayos…

Al final se decidió por el baño, desabotono los primeros botones de su pijama para cambiarse pero considero que era una pérdida de tiempo, saco una toalla de la cajonera y se encamino hacia los baños.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Amelia salió del agua sintiéndose completamente satisfecha y relajada, cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con la bata, seco un poco su cabello pero no se lo envolvió con la toalla, se coloco las sandalias y salió de los baños, el aire era más fresco en el pasillo y ella lo agradeció paso por la puerta que dirigía al baño de los hombres al parecer también estaba desierto, no le sorprendió, siguió su camino jugueteando con su cabello húmedo, cuando giro una esquina se sorprendió al ver a Zelgadis venir en dirección contraria, noto que llevaba una toalla en la mano, era obvio que se dirigía a los baños, ella le sonrió sin embargo lo que le iba a decir se le borro de inmediato y sintió que sus mejillas ardían cuando sin querer reparo en el torso semidescubierto de Zelgadis, cuando estuvieron a un metro y medio de distancia ambos se detuvieron.

– ¿Vas a darte un baño? –Fue lo único que se le pudo ocurrir a Amelia y se golpeo mentalmente por eso.

–El calor es increíble en este lugar –Respondió Zelgadis recorriendo con la vista toda la estancia.

–El agua esta deliciosa. – afirmo Amelia y se pregunto por qué de pronto se sentía tan torpe.

–Bien, que descanses Amelia. –Dijo él pasando por su lado.

–Buenas noches Zelgadis san. Respondió ella y continúo su camino sin mirar atrás, aun con las mejillas ardiendo.

Zelgadis agradeció que Amelia no volteara en ningún momento, de lo contrario no habría sabido cómo demonios justificar que la estuviera observando de esa forma, el contorno de sus caderas con la bata puesta y como se marcaba cierta parte de su cuerpo bajo esta. Pero es que no había podido evitarlo cuando repentinamente vio doblar la esquina del pasillo a una mujer que echaba su mojado cabello hacia atrás, el primer pensamiento que se le vino a la cabeza era que era hermosa se turbo cuando a los segundos descubrió que la hermosa mujer no era otra que Amelia, cuando se encontró con sus ojos azules le pareció que estaban mas brillantes y había algo extraño en su expresión su cabello mojado llegaba hasta el hombro y de el se desprendían gotas de agua que mojaban su blanca bata, Zelgadis había sentido su propio pulso acelerarse cuando se fijo en su escote o más bien dicho su bata mal cerrada. Ni siquiera escucho bien lo que ella le dijo solo se limito a hablar de la temperatura del lugar evitando a toda costa mirarla, ella le dijo algo mas pero él se apresuro a pasar de largo por que temía que si se quedaba frente a ella fijaría su vista en su maldito escote, maldición ¿acaso ella no se había dado cuenta que llevaba la bata demasiado abierta? y él no fue capaz de decírselo prefirió hacer de cuenta que no lo noto, cuando por fin le dio la espalda giro el rostro inconscientemente, observándola con un descaro que a él mismo le sorprendió y que luego auto reprendió.

Cuando se sumergió en la alberca y sintió la temperatura del agua encontró que habría preferido que esta estuviera más fría, la imagen de Amelia vino a su mente se molesto consigo mismo por haber tenido aquella reacción, de todos modos ya la había visto mas desnuda que eso cuando en algún momento la vio lucir un traje de baño, o un vestido escotado, pero tenía que admitir que nunca antes había tenido una vista tan privilegiada de sus bien dotados atributos y esa bata que a cada segundo se pegaba más a su cuerpo mojado marcando su silueta de pronunciadas curvas, recordándole para su pesar que debajo de ella no llevaba absolutamente nada.

Zelgadis se tenso cuando de pronto vio que su cuerpo reacciono solo.

–Maldita sea… –gruño sumergiéndose en el agua completamente.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Cuando Amelia estuvo en su cuarto y se miro al espejo se le subieron todos los colores al rostro al ver su aspecto alarmada se apresuro a cruzarse la bata correctamente.

–Menos mal que Zelgadis san no lo noto. –murmuro bajito como si alguien pudiera escucharla.

Se sentó frente al espejo del tocador para cepillarse el cabello, estaba consciente de la reacción que había tenido al ver a Zelgadis con ese aspecto desaliñado que lo hizo verse más atractivo de lo que ya era aunque el mismo lo negara a muerte, Amelia sabia que nunca le diría que pensaba de esa forma ya que el podría molestarse al creer que era una burla y ella lo respetaba demasiado para arriesgarse a algo así, pero aun así pensó que no le vendría mal usar una camisa de vez en cuando.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Al día siguiente el grupo se encontraba encaminado hacia el lugar que les habían indicado. Zelgadis y Amelia habían preferido alejarse de Lina pues ella aun estaba furiosa y temían que en medio de sus protestas ella vuelva a soltar otra bola de fuego que los pusiera en peligro.

–Lina san me asusta cuando se pone a sí.

–La culpa es de ella por ser descuidada.

–Ojala encontremos a ese ladrón pronto, lo encarcelaremos, recuperaremos el dinero y así Lina san dejara de estar furiosa y podremos retomar el viaje al mundo exterior.

–Amelia fue por esa idea de salir de la barrera que le sucedió esto a Lina. –en el tono de Zelgadis había un dejo de reprensión que Amelia ignoro.

–Claro que no, lo que le paso fue por confiar en alguien extraño, el viaje en si no tiene nada que ver.

–De no haber insistido con viajar, ella no habría querido comprar el barco.

–Si lo sé, pero una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra Zelgadis san, que estafaran a Lina san fue un hecho fortuito, lo malo es que nosotros estábamos ahí y no lo evitamos.

–No es culpa nuestra Amelia era ella quien estaba negociando.

–Pero a ti te pareció extraño que la llamaran bella dama no? y no dijiste nada. –Esta vez el tono de reprensión lo utilizo ella.

– ¿Estás diciendo que fue mi culpa?

– No, pero te quedaste callado.

–Bueno tal vez Lina hubiera desechado la idea de viajar si en lugar de entusiasmarte tanto con ese viaje me hubieras apoyado cuando dije que no quería ir.

–Ahora tu me estas echando la culpa a mí. –Planto en él una acusadora mirada.

–No, no lo estoy haciendo Amelia. –dijo el irritándose.

–Claro que sí. –Amelia elevo el tono de su voz.

–Amelia. –le advirtió.

–Vamos Zelgadis san dilo, crees que fue mi culpa. –se puso más arisca.

–Amelia no dije que fuera tu culpa, tu lo dijiste fue un hecho fortuito, cálmate niña no quiero pelear contigo.

Por primera vez Amelia sintió verdadera molestia de que Zelgadis la llamara niña, ella ya no se sentía una niña en absoluto.

– ¿Sabes Zelgadis san? –dijo plantándose frente a él con una mano en la cintura y la otra apuntándolo –No tienes que evitar discutir conmigo solo porque me consideres una niña –dijo enfatizando la última palabra– Por si no lo recuerdas voy a casarme a mi regreso a Seillune, –se señalo con el pulgar a sí misma– además he viajado mucho tiempo sola, te garantizo que tengo suficiente experiencia como para saber que no soy una niña, además siempre me echo cargo de los aspectos diplomáticos en Seillune y...

Zelgadis la observo aparentemente aburrido como dejándola hablar para que se callara de una vez, pero lo cierto era que lo había hecho apropósito, llamarla "niña" como queriendo autoconvencerse de que ella aun lo era y de que él la veía como tal, tuvo que admitir que ya no era ni volvería a ser así, la mujer frente a él se encargaría de recordárselo solo con mirarla, además sintió repentina curiosidad por saber la clase de experiencia que Amelia afirmo tener, curiosidad y en cierta forma molestia.

– Amelia olvidémonos de esto ¿quieres? –Dijo interrumpiéndola y haciendo a un lado sus ganas de preguntarle por su experiencia.

–Vez lo sigues haciendo –Insistió Amelia.

– ¿Porque insistes en discutir conmigo? –Le pregunto cansado.

–Yo no quiero discutir contigo Zelgadis san solo quiero que dejes de tratarme como una niña.

–Da lo mismo. –Dijo Zelgadis intentando restarle importancia, pero atizando el fuego en su lugar.

– ¡Claro que no da lo mismo…!

Antes de que Amelia pudiera seguir protestando Lina pego un grito llamándolos y recordándoles que no estaban solos.

Zelgadis se adelanto dejando a Amelia con la palabra en la boca, agradeciendo la intervención de Lina.

– ¿Que sucede? –pregunto Zelgadis a Lina inexpresivo como siempre.

–Muy bien el camino se divide en dos dijo Lina, propongo dividirnos ese hombre podría estar en cualquiera de las dos aldeas.

– ¿Y dónde nos encontraremos después?

– Si lo encuentran ustedes –dijo refiriéndose a Zelgadis y Amelia, demás estaba decir que ellos formarían un grupo –captúrenlo y tráiganlo hasta aquí, nos reuniremos en este mismo punto.

–De acuerdo. –asintió Amelia.

–Aunque si soy yo quien lo encuentra primero…–Lina hizo sonar los nudillos de sus manos

xoxoxoxoxoxo

–Este lugar se ve tan pacifico que no creo que ese hombre viva aquí, Menciono Amelia observando la pequeña aldea que atravesaban.

–Sí, tienes razón, la gente aquí no parece estar acostumbrada a los extraños.

Zelgadis noto que la gente se asomaba por las ventanas pero no se atrevía a salir.

–Ni siquiera hay una posada en este lugar, para poder comer algo.

Amelia se froto el estomago en señal de hambre.

–Tenemos que interrogar a esta gente –Dijo Zelgadis ignorando su comentario.

– ¿Pero cómo lo haremos? no hay nadie fuera, todos están metidos en sus casas, ¿acaso iremos puerta por puerta?

–Tal vez debamos llamar su atención –De pronto Zelgadis sonrió maliciosamente Amelia lo miro con recelo ella conocía esa mirada sus temores se confirmaron cuando él extendió sus brazos –Dill bra...

– ¡Pero que pretendes Zelgadis san! –Amelia se abalanzo hacia él sujetando un brazo para que no pudiera hacer nada.

–No lastimare a nadie Amelia solo haré que salgan –Dijo tratando de soltarse.

– ¡No lo único que harás es asustar a esta pobre gente! –Amelia se aferro con más fuerza a su brazo y no le permitía levantarlo

– ¿Y que se supone que haremos entonces ir de puerta en puerta como dijiste? – Pregunto sarcástico forcejeando para levantar su brazo.

–¿Y por qué no? –Pregunto ella acosándolo con su mirada azul.

– ¿Eh? –Zelgadis detuvo su lucha y la miro preguntándose si hablaba en serio.

Cuando la expresión de Amelia le confirmo que si lo hacia se removió de su agarre.

–¡De ninguna manera, perderemos tiempo¡ –intento nuevamente invocar un hechizo.

Pero al segundo Amelia tenía capturado su brazo nuevamente.

Amelia ya estaba acostumbrada a que de vez en cuando Zelgadis intentara tomar el camino fácil aplicando la fuerza para conseguir su objetivo sea cual sea aunque esto signifique pasar a llevar los derechos de los demás.

–¡Zelgadis san por favor! –En su desesperado intento por controlarlo Amelia apretó el brazo de Zelgadis contra su pecho aferrándose aun con más fuerza, su voz se puso más firme y su mirada más severa– ¡Zelgadis san! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan inconsciente? no te das cuenta que el uso de la violencia no siempre es la respuesta a todo, la justicia no se impone con violencia debemos intentar conversar con estas personas primero….

Amelia estaba tan concentrada con su airado discurso justiciero, que no se dio cuenta de que Zelgadis había dejado de luchar contra su agarre y permanecía mudo con la vista fija sobre su propio brazo apretado fuertemente contra sus grandes pechos, incapaz de oír sus palabras Zelgadis sentía un creciente ardor en sus mejillas,

–…Yo conversare con ellos ¿de acuerdo? –Concluyo Amelia mirándolo aun con severidad y apretando inconscientemente mas el brazo de él contra su pecho.

Zelgadis no respondió había desviado su mirada al suelo cuando ella intento mirarlo a los ojos.

–¿Zelgadis san? –Insistió ante su silencio y se inclino buscando ver sus ojos lo que hizo que su brazo se hundiera mas entre sus pechos.

Sin poder soportarlo más Zelgadis aprovecho un segundo en el que sintió disminuir la fuerza de Amelia y saco su brazo rápidamente, retrocediendo un paso.

Asustada Amelia se lanzo nuevamente para atrapar su brazo.

– ¡Está bien! –grito él levantando su brazo en alto para que ella no pudiera tomarlo nuevamente.

Entonces ella se freno y lucio una hermosa sonrisa triunfante. Incluso no dudo en celebrar saltando con las manos juntas.

Zelgadis le dio la espalda, esperando a que el calor en su rostro disminuyera.

–Muchas gracias y disculpe la molestia.

Amelia hizo una reverencia y se alejo de la puerta que dé inmediatamente se cerró.

Era la casa entrevistada Nro. once, a metros de distancia y con los brazos cruzados Zelgadis la esperaba visiblemente molesto, la gente de ese lugar no parecía peligrosa solo parecía ser extremadamente tímida.

– ¿Y? pregunto de mala gana cuando ella se acerco a él.

–No aquí tampoco conocen a nadie con la descripción de aquel hombre.

–Amelia esto es una pérdida de tiempo, resoplo fastidiado, ¿como puedes saber que no te están mintiendo? ellos bien podrían estar ocultándolo.

–Claro que no me mienten –afirmo muy confiada Amelia.

–¿Ah si y como lo sabes? –La desafio él aun con la molestia en su voz.

–Porque puedo verlo en sus ojos.

–Amelia…

–Si Zelgadis san, cuando alguien es sincero se nota en su mirada.

Zelgadis rodó los ojos y volteo dirigiéndose hacia la última casa.

Amelia se le adelanto acercándose a la puerta llamando con suaves golpes, al igual que en las otras casas se asomo una mujer que con tímida expresión pregunto qué es lo que se le ofrecía,

–Lamento molestarla, pero sabe estamos en la búsqueda de un hombre –Amelia describió al hombre que estafo a Lina, Zelgadis parado a poca distancia detrás de ella escuchaba el intercambio de palabras, como el resto de la gente esa mujer se veía amable y completamente ignorante de todo cuanto tuviera que ver con ese tipo.

–Muchas gracias por su tiempo. –Amelia agradeció nuevamente y volteo hacia Zelgadis.

–Lo sabia tampoco sabe nada –se adelanto Zelgadis antes de que Amelia hablara- Vámonos dijo volteando hacia el camino.

–Espera Zelgadis san. –Amelia lo retuvo.

– ¡Que! – Zelgadis ya no estaba de humor.

–Creo que debemos vigilara –Dijo Amelia volteando hacia la ultima casa.

– ¿Acaso viste algo?

–No.

–Entonces. –pregunto entornando los ojos.

–Tengo la impresión de que me mintió.

–Amelia, yo escuche la conversación que tuvieron y no encontré nada sospechoso.

Sorprendida una vez más por la agudeza de sus sentidos auditivos, Amelia se apresuro a explicarle.

–Es que no lo entiendes Zelgadis san pude verlo en sus ojos.

–Amelia.

–Es verdad, se que ella me mintió Zelgadis san confía en mí, ella sabe algo.

–Ni siquiera note nerviosismo en su voz Amelia.

–Lo se Zelgadis san pero créeme –insistió con su mirada acosadora –vigilémosla ¿de acuerdo?

Una vez más esa mirada azul capaz de conseguir un sí de cualquiera.

–Está bien –Zelgadis asintió preguntándose si Amelia estaba consciente de que tenía en su mirada una poderosa y efectiva herramienta de persuasión.

Simularon alejarse de la aldea y regresaron volando para no ser vistos se acomodaron en las ramas de un fornido árbol, pasaron unas horas sin que nada ocurriese y empezaba a anochecer, Zelgadis empezó a sentir que el aburrimiento se convertía en cansancio, miro a Amelia que permanecía con la vista fija en la casa alerta a cualquier acontecimiento. Volvió su atención a la casa esta permanecía en absoluto silencio. El único movimiento detectado fue la repentina luz de una vela, al interior de la casa. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando de pronto el sonido de una carreta acercándose provoco un ligero movimiento de su oreja puntiaguda.

La carreta apareció por el camino y se detuvo justo en frente de la casa, un hombre fornido descendió de ella llevando consigo unos sacos, no era el hombre que buscaban, tenía la apariencia de ser un comerciante, después de acomodar su carreta y dejar atados a sus caballos en el pequeño establo el hombre ingreso en la casa, el sonido de sus voces podía oírse, una hora después las luces de las velas se fueron apagando una tras otra y nuevamente reino el silencio.

Zelgadis miro al cielo y observo la luna llena, miro con cansancio a Amelia, que justo bostezo en ese momento.

–Amelia vámonos, nada sucedió.

–He …pero es que yo…–A estas alturas Amelia ya no estaba segura de sus propias impresiones.

–Amelia hemos estado aquí por horas y francamente estoy cansado.

–Si yo también lo estoy –Dijo con evidente decepción.

Zelgadis hasta sintió pena por ella, Amelia también volteo a ver la luna como calculando la hora Zelgadis pudo ver el brillo de la luna reflejarse en sus grandes ojos, sonrió levemente al observarla en un momento tan aburrido como ese hacerlo era un verdadero descanso, un repentino remolino de recuerdos lo invadió, lo que sucedió en el burdel, su inesperado encuentro en los baños de la posada, la gran vista que ella le ofreció y ahora lo ocurrido en la tarde cuando sin intención alguna termino haciendo contacto con aquella parte de su anatomía, otra vez el rubor volvió a sus mejillas había conseguido no pensar en eso y ahora que todo volvia a su mente hasta podía recordar la sensación al tocarla.

–Maldición –murmuro desviando su mirada

Amelia lo escucho y al voltear lo vio sujetándose la frente, atribuyo este gesto a su cansancio.

–Mejor vayámonos Zelgadis san.

–De acuerdo –Respondió sin mirarla,

–Lo siento no debí insistir.

–Olvídalo y vámonos. -respondió poniéndose de pie.

Un sonido proveniente de la casa hizo que ambos voltearan, aun en la oscuridad, la puerta se abrió y vieron salir a la mujer que llevaba algo en la mano. Amelia sonrió al ver que probablemente no se había equivocado al desconfiar de aquella mujer, Zelgadis recupero su estado de alerta y con un gesto a Amelia ordeno que la siguieran. Ahora averiguarían si aquella mujer estaba involucrada o no en la historia.

.

.

**Próximo capítulo: **Mas que amistad.

**N/A: **Bueno dos o cinco días es como lo mismo no? Jiji lo siento, pero ahí estuvo el capitulo, como verán las cosas entre Zelgadis y Amelia ya van cambiando de tono, y el ladrón bueno eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo.

Abril y ariana gracias por sus reviews y sobre todo por ignorar mis faltas a la ortografía.


End file.
